


But I'm Aro!?

by Dottymathers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is also so smol oml, College AU, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Popular!Thomas, Thomas is a bloody giant, alex is a bookworm, alex is so quiet it's adorable, aro!Alexander, bit of anxiety, cute tho, dw alex will be like shhhiiittt i was wrong, hercules is cute as usual, john is the matchmaker, lafayette is the mom, the whole alex crew are bookworms tbh, thomas really likes alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is your favourite quiet, short, bookworm, and self-proclaimed aromantic.Well almost; he can be loud when he gets too excited explaining his passions, he is almost 5ft, and enjoys reading too much. Oh and spends all of his other waking moments online.He suddenly starts to question his romanticality, when he seated next to Thomas Jefferson.Thomas is your favourite popular, tall, secret nerd, whose sexuality stands at a solid homosexual.At a stupidly tall height of over 6ft, Thomas may be popular, but he sure is smart, almost too smart, he is the social type that loves to break into random banter with any of his classmates.Alexander in particular…As Alex and Thomas quickly befriend each other, Alex has to figure out how he really feels, where as Thomas has to decide whether to disturb his popular status as he starts to fall for Alexander.





	1. Meet Alexander and Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST JAMILTON FIC BUT I TESTED THE SUMMARY ON TUMBLR (Dottymather.tumblr.com) AND A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED SO HEYYY

“Thomas Jefferson?” called Washington, walking over to the small table fit for two, “You’ll sit in this seat” pointing over to the chair that sits next to the one and only Alexander Hamilton, who was nervously switching between biting his bottom lip and chewing the end of his pen, a glow of anxiety radiating off his posture.  
Alexander didn’t have much in common with many people, he tried to be friendly when it was absolutely necessary, but he would otherwise sit in uncomfortable silence and fix his thoughts on the presentation in front of him or the pen in his hand that he so desperately wanted to chew his way through. At a staggeringly tall height of 4ft 11 inches, Alexander was never seen as anything more than cute or childlike; good he was aromantic.

He had discovered his romanticality after he was convinced him and John Laurens were just close friends, until John decided to ask out Alexander on Valentine’s day, a sudden fire lighting up inside Alexander realising dating and falling in love was just something that didn’t feel would ever be there to him. At least John took it lightly and now they were closer friends than ever, with two other misfits along the names of Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, the four of them were in a tight friendship group and Alexander had never expected so many people to be close to him.

The four had joined as friends through their mutual love of literature; somehow they found each other in the library each day, John, Lafayette, and Hercules all sitting at a table and Alexander was sat alone in the corner, reading. Lafayette was the one to go over to him first, quietly approaching the shorter man by tapping him on the shoulder and confidently asking him about the book he was reading, of course Alexander was in more shock, so to reply with full sentences was too much for his brain to process. Eventually Lafayette brought him to the table to complete their four, and Alexander began to talk so fast and full of life John wondered if he was the same man he brought to table 10 minutes prior. Needless to say, the few fell into a friendship rather fast.  
Thomas confidently strode over to the table, pulling out the seat and sitting down with a smile sent to Alexander’s way, immediately after Hamilton gave a small smile and blushed deeply praying that no saw his face. Washington continued to seat the other students in the class, which Hamilton listened to absently listened to, jumping up slightly at the mention of John Lauren’s name, almost relieved to find him being seated directly in front of him and Jefferson.

“So, I’m Thomas if you didn’t already know” Jefferson smiled as he broke the silence between the two, leaning on his chair to face Hamilton, who was quite taken aback by the sudden introduction, but of course Alexander knew who The Thomas Jefferson was! Thomas was one of the popular kids. Two of them hung round together and sometimes a few others would join, but it was mainly the duo that was James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson. Both just had to be stupidly tall at over 6ft and walked around the college like they were making themselves at home, not bothering to hide their confidence and extended knowledge in classes. Although in Alexander’s opinion, Thomas was smarter; And hotter.

What? He’s aromantic, not blind?

Alexander shuffled in his seat a little, and Thomas stared, albeit maybe too intensely, as he bit his lip slightly before letting out a soft, “Alexander”, that’s when Thomas’s mind clicked on the information he knew on Alexander, other than that he is quite quiet and loves to read, he does have him on Snapchat and decided that, that would be the perfect opportunity to start a small amount on conversation with him.

“I saw your Snapchat story this morning, you’re pansexual or whatever it was” Thomas spoke, looking Alexander’s way for some kind of reaction and he was not expecting a reply although his prediction was proved wrong when Alexander spoke up, “Aromantic actually” he giggled, flushing into a shade of pink that dusted his cheeks, “almost got it though, decided I should post a cheesy story to let everyone know my romanticality, took forever to draw the heart though-” Hamilton stopped suddenly and gazed back down to the table, biting his lip again as he suddenly realised how much unnecessary detail he was giving to Thomas Jefferson.  
Jefferson really did not mind, however, watching Alexander as his train of thought leaped into his memories and how his eyes lit up and the remembrance of his earlier actions made him smile, so the sudden withdrawal of the endearing way he spoke was a small disappointment, Thomas had a major soft spot for people who let themselves go when they’re talking about something they’re truly passionate about.

“Alexander, My small friend?” John Lauren’s voice cut out both their thoughts, as they both snapped their heads up to meet John who’s turned around completely to face them, “Have you read The Song of Achilles yet?” John asked, causing Alexander to let out a short gasp at the mention of the books title, this also shocking Thomas as well, not expecting something so loud to emit from Hamilton.  
“First of all, John you are literally 2 inches taller than me, so you’re still small too. Secondly, I finished it yesterday and could not stop crying, oh my life it was so amazing! I may have to put it in my top ten, and you know I don’t change those positions often, and yes that was an massive innuendo” Alex ranted on, and Thomas watched again and his eyes widened and lit up like stars in the clearest of nights, his hands started to become less entwined and began to dance around each other in a such a confusing but smooth way, he finished off with a minor titter that escalated into a full on giggle after John joined in. Thomas just smiled at the two, resting his elbow on the desk and situating his head on his fist, feeling the warmth radiating off Alexander and John. 

“You’re so cute” Thomas mumbled, suddenly realising what he had let slip out of his mouth. Alex and John both turned his way, John looking almost as shocked as Alexander, just a lot less red in the face. “Well most small things are cute!” Thomas defended his earlier statement, in response to their reactions, “So I’m a thing as I?” Alexander sassily replied, now it was Thomas’s turn to be shocked, a flurry of red covering his face and neck as he tried to correct his account, leaving Hamilton to look at him with sarcasm scribbled on his face.  
“I would have never have thought Alex Hamilton to have a bucket of sass siting in him?” Thomas played off, waiting for another sarcastic response but all he got was a short, quiet; “No one’s ever called me Alex before”, catching Thomas by surprise, “I’ll be the first”.

Washington finally finished setting out the whole class in his preferred order, and got onto the presentation about what they’ll be doing this term and how the lessons will be structured. Everyone in Washington’s classes knew when to shut up, so there was a silence throughout the class, no one was going to break him out of his rather happy mood, he was an amazing English teacher after all and he always got someone into liking some part of literature by the end of each term.

“What’s your next class?” Thomas asked Alex as soon as the lesson finished, “erm biology” Alex mumbled to Thomas in return, putting his books into his bag while standing up, “who’d you have?” Thomas continued to ask, still not standing from his chair, as if he was almost watching Alexander and waiting for something to happen, “Mrs Washington,” he giggled at the coincidence, feeling as though the Washington’s felt like his actual parents at the doses he sees them in. Thomas almost jumps up out his seat as he beams “No way! Me too! Can I walk with you?” triggering John to turn around a throw a suggestive look at Alex, who throws back a mouthing of “I’m aro!”

Alexander realises he suddenly forgot to reply to Thomas, and quickly mutters a “yeah sure”, and then starts to walk out the room, Thomas at his tail until they’re outside, and they walk side by side, “So, I have never noticed you in my biology class?” Alex spoke up while retrieving a water bottle in his bag, really only to carry and have something to hold, “Yeah, I moved up a set from last year, but I feel a bit tight on leaving James alone in that class.”

Oh course Thomas Jefferson just had to get moved up to Alex’s class.

“Oh” was all Alex could reply, as they continue to walk in a comfortable silence, which felt odd to Alexander as he is never felt okay with silence, the first thing he would normally want to do is run off to be on his own, or be with his friends. “Alex!” a sudden hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away from almost walking into a nearby bin, the hand of that belonging to Thomas, as with the exclamation of his name.

Alex’s only reaction was to redden immensely, entangling his own hands together and biting the bottom of his lip, to the point of near pain due to the embarrassment and humiliation of his actions. Thomas watched as his successful attempt to save Alex had caused him to turn into an anxious, quiet mess, and for some reason, this acquaintance of Alexander Hamilton, is meaning a lot more to him than he initially should.

Thomas gently pushes his hand against Alex’s intertwined ones, making them gently break apart. Thomas then quickly returned his hand to his pockets and continued to walk, a red faced Alex silently shuffling next to him, eventually finally ending up at the biology room. Most of the class was already settled in the room, mingling with one another, Thomas opens the door to the room, holding the door for Alex to go through, which he only replies with a silent nod towards Thomas’s feet, as Alex tries to avoid his eyes.

When Alexander looks up to the classroom he sees a familiar face sitting on his table, and almost runs towards Lafayette, embracing him tightly around his waist, Lafayette laughing at his friend’s happiness to seeing him. “Calm mon ami! You have only been away from me for a few days!” He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Alex, stroking his hair gently, which makes Alexander smile. Lafayette was always the mom friend to Alex, there to break him out of silence and anxiety whenever he falls into this mind set, running his fingers through his hair was always the best way to calm him down, and so the action was more of a signature for when the two of them were together. 

“You can’t go off back to Paris again! I will never let you; I’ll hide you in my dorm if I have to!” Alex fake cried, wrapping hold of him tighter, making Lafayette giggle, and pick him up and place him on a chair, luckily Alex was very short and very light so this was very easy to do, the two then begin conversing, catching up on each other’s lives and books Alex has read and videos they had seen. From  
the other side of the room Thomas had found a few friends, but his eyes were transfixed on Alex and Lafayette’s interactions, a certain feeling of jealously sprinkled on his thoughts.

Thomas had never thought that he could get so addicted to someone so quickly, especially with someone who had barely spoke a paragraph to him like Alexander, but something about the boy seemed to interest him, making him want to know more about him, unravel him and relax him. He’d never felt this way about anyone before?

It had to be for the aromantic introvert didn’t it.


	2. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T THINK THIS DAY BY DAY UPDATE IS A THING, IT'S SUNDAY SO I HAD NO SCHOOL SO I GOT EXCITED AND DECIDED TO WRITE!  
> ALSO. HOLY. SUGAR. FUDGE. I HAVE NEVER HAD SO MANY NICE COMMENTS IN MY LIFE I STARTED CRYING LIKE WHAT WHY HOW IT'S JUST A SILLY IDEA I WANTED TO PURSUE ASDFGHJKL

Scribbling roughly of a piece of paper, Alex hummed an unfamiliar tune as he did his homework, gently swaying his legs forward and backward as the college decided that all its dorms were made for people of average height who wouldn’t need to lower their chair. The soft humming was the only other sound in the room, as Alexander knew music would only fully distract him, also known as “the one time he sung the whole Heathers musical when he was meant to be doing English homework”.

He snapped out of his trance when his phone vibrated to the right of him, the screen flashing brightly, in comparison to the darkening room. Finishing his sentence, he reached across from the table and gently tapped at the screen to find a Snapchat from “Thomas Jefferson”. Alexander almost rolled his eyes at the name, knowing he would somehow strike up some kind of conversation that’ll lead to Alex becoming embarrassed or cause him to almost walk into a bin. Regardless of his cons, Alex opened phone and clicked on Snapchat, bracing himself for what was going to be asked.

Thomas was very bored. It was not often he was bored, with so many people who would happily talk to him, but since he’s talked to Alexander, everyone else didn’t quite measure up. Something about Alexander made him different to Thomas but he just couldn’t work out what? Was it is height? There was no misconception that Alex was not cute, I mean look at him! He was just so short and adorable   
that Thomas wanted to pick him up and carry him away from everything that made him nervous. “Wait, how tall is Alex?” Thomas mumbled to himself, which pinged the idea into his head.

The message was a picture of Thomas wearing glasses and his hair a mess, smiling, with the caption “How tall are you exactly? X”

“Are you actually kidding me” Alex laughed as he read the message, taking a picture of the floor below him and replying with a simple “4ft 11in”, then going back to his work, feeling his face slightly flushing again, for the thousandth time today but this was nothing new to Alex. When he first started to hang with his current friends, all of them were very touchy-feely which of course Alexander did not mind, he’d never known anyone who would happily hug him on arrival to wherever he went, so a constant reassurance made him feel a lot less nervous. Although every single touch or attempt to converse with them, resulted in a light dusting of pink settling at his cheeks, for many months until he started to get used to them and their ways. 

Awaiting a reply, Thomas almost screamed when Alex replied, rather faster than he expected, he wasted no time clicking on the Snap and noticing how Alex’s feet were miles off reaching the floor, as well as the caption that displayed “4ft 11in” making Thomas almost smile with delight as he knew he could start a conversation with Alex’s reply. Quickly taking another picture and typing at a stupidly fast speed, he sent another message.

“Oh my God! You’re so adorable, your feet literally don’t reach the ground” read the next message and face palmed the table at Thomas’s comment, wanting to scream at how red he was getting and how hot his face was, he debated on messaging John as his brain was not working to throw back any kind of comeback, but at the mention of Thomas would send him into planning their future wedding. 

See, John was the type of friend who accepted Alex’s romanticality but was still convinced he’s find the perfect boy to marry. Any mention of a friend of Alexander’s would send John looking his way with a series of looks, inferring the chance at any kind of relationship with the boy. It was entertaining sometimes, he had to admit, but can be a real pain when John is fully set on Alex dating someone. He loved John either way, and couldn’t ask for a better short friend than him.

“Shuuuuuush” was the only reply Thomas got however, and his heart almost exploded at the sight of a red faced Alex with his head on the desk he was working at, a scatter of sheets of paper and odd pencils surrounding him as if they had just been dropped from a ball up above. Thomas now had to decide what he was feeling.

The internal debate was whether he like Alex as a friend or something more. Of course it had been a matter of hours since he had an almost conversation with him but still something had attached its way to Thomas’s thoughts, that thing being Alex. A certain happiness bugged Thomas whenever he even caught sight of him today, a run of jealousy skimmed through his thoughts as he remembered   
the interactions with his friends, the way Alexander would talk with a spark of passion when the topic was at his friends or literature. 

The remembrance of the spark that shot through his body, when his fingers grazed upon Alex’s to stop his fidgeting, and his steadily increasing heart beat when he watch Alexander’s quick transition from his soft skin tone turn to a sunset of pinks and reds. Thomas had known him for the least amount of time but was already addicted to the boy; the messages between them were just a quick fix to his addiction, seeing he in person was when he felt at his real high.

But he could never date Alexander, he was aromantic after all, he would never be able to feel the same way. Even if he wasn’t, Alex was a nerd. One of the electrons in the atom of the school, merely circling the outside and avoiding the middle, not fitting into the equations of people like Thomas, who everyone knew one way or another. His name was a household word; it ran easily off people’s tongues and kept his status alive and well. Purely wanting to get into any kind of relationship with Hamilton should be a sin to his standing but he felt an internal conflict on whether he would pursue with wanting a relationship with him or not, for now it won’t hurt to flirt his way into a friendship.

“Never little one! X” Alex stared at the message for the ten seconds it lasted and watched as it left the screen, still staring at his phone as he tries to recollect his thoughts in his head. He wasn’t going to deny that Thomas’s obvious flirting was working on him somehow, making his heart flutter slightly and his face light up. But was it? Alex was in mental trouble, did he like Thomas? He was attractive that was no lie, he was clearly kind and had a way to subtly make Alexander want to talk more and rant about everything on his mind.

But he was aromantic, he knew it was that way, that was the only thing that perfectly described his lack of a wanted relationship and his known thoughts that he won’t fall in love; he couldn’t describe but it was of a sixth sense that meant he knew was his romantic mind-set was. But it could be changed? John is always convinced that everyone had a set soulmate somewhere out there, could it be Thomas?

No. No way. Thomas was just an acquaintance to Alexander at this time, and he was popular. Very popular. Having been sat next to Thomas is already one of the scariest things for Alex as he would be noticed; his name would be known by more than just his friends but strangers who know nothing about him other than his name. The thought sends chills through Alexander’s body; he didn’t have the emotional energy to have people notice him too much, to have his name be passed around people like a piece of gossip. To have his name be paired with Thomas’s in a relationship made him feel a bit dizzy, and ill and he was sure then he didn’t like Thomas that way, maybe he was a squish to Alexander or someone he just really wants to hug, that seemed to happen a lot with people he met. It was strange desire to Alex, that his initial thoughts to his close friends was to hug them until his arms hurt, but he supposed it was part of personality.

Alex had made himself too panicked as he started to overthink everything, so he decided he needed to sleep and have an early night for once in his life, Thomas is exhausting to his mental consciousness he realised and needed a break from his content ways for a night, so he did something rather brave and out of character for introverted Alex; he sends a selfie to Thomas. Okay so it wasn’t that much of big deal to anyone else, but to Alex, he was on edge from awaiting Thomas’s reply so he could sleep.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m really, really tired (can you tell? Aha) I’m gonna sleep nighty” Thomas almost ignores the message when he sees Alex on the screen, his hair pulled up into a bun and his face plastered with a tired smile, making Thomas’s stomach flip a thousand times faster than usual, there has to be a way to stop Thomas falling deeper into the hole that is Alex. “Nighty little one! X” Thomas quickly replied and flopped down onto his bed, smiling at the ceiling and blanking out all of his thoughts that’s telling him to stop while he can. Alexander could be dangerous for him, and lead him into a pit that he may not be able to escape, and at this moment, Thomas is convinced it’s worth it.

Alex reads the message and falls onto his bad, already falling asleep as soon as he touches the sheets; lazily he takes of his clothes and crawls under the covers, finding himself smiling with red sprinkled on his cheeks. He feels himself already getting attached to Thomas, and he shouldn’t be and he knows he shouldn’t be, but his whole personality and self was making Alexander so dependent on him. But regardless he smiles to himself as he softly falls asleep, his head buzzing with every thought imaginable.

\---------

“Bye guys, I’ll text or whatever” Alex waved off his friends and walked across campus, his dorm room only a 10 minute walk away, so he could stand walking alone outside for a few minutes, although it made him slightly on edge. He was so tired from working all day, that his walking pace was slower than usual, and his feet dragged along the grass that was scattered with small daisies that were gently closing up for the day, some of the petals, Alex noticed, were brushed with hues of pink and purple.

Madison just had to be ill didn’t he? Thomas was walking back to his dorm alone, normally he’s hang out at James’s or Sam’s but both were busy today, which was unusual for them but maybe a few minutes alone would do him good, fresh air was something he needed after a full day stuck indoors. He mainly kept his head down as he walked, but when he looked up in the distance he saw a particularly small boy in the distance, whose hair was gently flowing as he strolled tiredly strolled across the grass. This was definitely Thomas’s chance to talk to Alex again.

“Alex?” he heard someone call behind him, and immediately knew the southern drawl and the nickname came from Thomas, to which Alex’s face lit up and burst red at the same time. Alexander turned around to face Thomas and stood still waiting for him to catch up, watching as Thomas smiled his way and waved a hand slightly towards Alex’s way, feeling a rush of warmth spread across his face at the sudden realisation that he was going to be walking to his dorm with Thomas Jefferson.

Alex’s faced flushed harder when he raised his hand slightly, and Thomas watched as he gently waved to him with a small smile and red cheeks, as he finally strolled up next to Alex, he looked up towards Thomas quickly and Thomas caught his eyes. Alexander had the largest, brightest eyes that were a mixture of all hues of brown; a glassy layer of shine beamed out to Thomas and made his head go almost dizzy. Alex instantly looked back down to the floor and began to twiddle around his fingers, which were almost glowing red from the cold.

“So, is your dorm in the C block?” Thomas asked, breaking the wall of silence between the two, shocking Alexander slightly, “I-I erm y-yeah” Alex breathed out, stuttering barely two words, causing him to dig his nails into his hands for being an embarrassment to himself. “Okay good, I’ll walk with you there” Thomas beamed, noticing Alex’s hands and slight frown; he reached down and parted his hands just like yesterday, triggering Alex’s signature blush but to Thomas’s surprised grabbed his hand last minute and Alex intertwined their fingers, Thomas’s long, slender fingers covering most of Alex’s hand, which Hamilton’s hand shook slightly at his own actions but what was wrong with platonic hand holding right?

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, swinging their linked hands between them, as if it was something they’d done so many times before. They arrived at Thomas’s room first and neither of them really wanted to leave, Alex looked up and read the room number “1789” and made a mental note for some reason he would find out soon. “So this is me, have a good night Alex” Thomas said lingering at the door and he fumbled with the key, opening the door and suddenly finding a small pair of arms wrap round his waist, Alexander’s face just reaching his stomach.

The urge was too overwhelming for Alex so he went for a hug, as quickly as he could so there was no way he could change his mind. At first he felt Thomas tense up due to shock, but swiftly found a long pair of arms wrapping around Alexander, a hand tangled in his hair. Slowly, the mutually let go of each other, Alexander feeling Thomas’s hand run through his hair that falls back onto his neck.  
Both shared the same small wave to one another as they gradually retreated away from each other, the feeling of sparks lightly on both their skin, Alex’s hair feeling a thousand times heavier without Thomas’s hand situated in it, and Thomas’s stomach cold as he misses Alex’s warmth. The essential want for one another’s embrace crawling to their thoughts, even though it was too early to feel so addicted to each other, they felt like two atoms that had been split during the Big Bang, and they’d finally found each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or whatever the like button is one here, I honestly have 0 clue how to work AO3 WHOOPS


	3. 'Jamilton'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT FILLER CHAPTERRRRR

It had been two days, and neither of them had mentioned the hand holding to one another. Thomas was waiting for Alexander to say something, anything about them as them, but nothing was said, maybe the odd wave when Thomas was alone, but still no words from Alex, had Thomas scared him off? Alex didn’t think much of it; of course he questioned the smile that etched onto his face when he imagined Thomas’s hand intertwined in his, but didn’t mention it to Thomas, he wouldn’t want to scare off another friend.

So when Thomas slides down into the seat next to Alex, who was talking to John again with his hands flying every which way and eyes sparkling that the sun upon the ocean’s waves, it is a shock to them both that Alexander quickly turns to face Thomas and send a small smile his way, inaudibly muttering a “hi”, with a small wiggle of his fingers. Thomas returns the gesture with a larger smile, turning on Alex’s almost constant blush and twiddle of fingers.

“Yes, definitely Jamilton” John suddenly interrupts the silent conversation, causing Thomas and Alex to look at him with an ounce of confusion poured over their heads. “What are you going on about?” Alex questioned, looking to Thomas to see if his face gave away any idea that he was on the same wavelength as John, but he looked as equally as inquisitive.

“Y’know, Jefferson and Hamilton, like the ship name of you both?” John answered casually, Alexander’s faces running through the hues of red, getting darker with each word, “Like mine and yours, Alex, would be Lams. I would say Lamilton but it sounds better if you shorten it” John carries on, unaware of Alex’s embarrassment completely. “Please no John” Alexander squeaks out, biting his lip after, and staring up at John begging him to stop, but John’s smirk denied Alex’s every request now and every option in the future.

“I think it’s cute!” Thomas sparks up, shocking John more than Alexander at first; John whipping his head to look Alex’s way with a look that only Alex can say is The Look. The Look, would be translated roughly by Alexander as, “Do you actually like someone, like romantically? Was I right in thinking you may not be aro and I knew there was someone out there for you?!” With a roll of his eyes, Alex denied John’s suspicions. “Same Thomas, Alex is just stuck inside a grumpy old man’s body”, John cooed, causing Alex to giggle a bit as he recollects how cynical he usually is about most things.

Thomas laughs along while slowly turning Alex’s way, watching as a small smile etches onto his face, and the way Alexander’s eyes shot out bursts of happiness and enjoyment every which way he looked. “Alex, are you walking tonight?” Thomas suddenly asks, catching Alex of guard completely, but John was listening very closely, “I-I-I-erm-I –y-yeah ha” Alex eventually stuttered out, his cheeks like the prettiest apples on the tree, bright red and glistening. “Okay, good!” Thomas beamed, then took out his phone and checked over his social media mindlessly.

John whipped his head to look Alex’s way, his eyes and mouth wide open spilling out a mix of shock, excitement and surprise at once, mouthing complete nonsense at the short exchange between Thomas and Alexander. “Okay, you are so texting me later, and explaining everything! And I mean everything!” John whispers but it could be considered as practically shouting, Alex tries to contradict John’s inference, but as soon as Alex opened his mouth John spoke again, “Don’t you dare say there is nothing to talk about”, shutting Alex’s mouth with his finger.

Nervously walking up to James’s classroom, Thomas waits anxiously for him to come out, to break to him the news for tonight’s plan, as soon as the door opens he changes up his posture, casually leaning against the wall and sticking a hand into his pocket. James strolls out the classroom, finding Thomas immediately and the two start to walk the halls together, in relative silence.

“Hey, I’m not actually walking back tonight…” Thomas slowly reveals, awaiting James’ reaction for what felt like forever, “why?” was his response. Of course Thomas shouldn’t panic, he could say he was walking with Alexander couldn’t he? No. No way. Madison has no idea who Alex is, and if he knew, there was a massive chance Thomas would be looked down upon instantly. There was no way in hell he was risking everything his life revolved around for a boy he hardly knew.

 _I’m walking with Alex_.

“I just have some work that I need to be getting done, just a short essay” Thomas lied, trying not to let his voice give him away completely but Madison seemed to buy it, giving a small shrug before walking off the opposite direction and leaving Thomas to walk out the school alone, spying a short, little Alexander staring at his feet as they gently scrape the pavement beneath. “Hey there”, Thomas approaches Alex quietly not wanting him to go running, he still snaps hid head up quickly staring back at Thomas with wide eyes.

Thomas had never noticed how large Alexander’s eyes were, the large pupils that were blown into a dark abyss of black surrounded by a ring of a ray of browns, his eyelashes were rather long, as well and whenever he would blink back at Thomas, his eyes would wave happily. Alex stands there, studying Thomas immensely as he is stuck in his trance, watching closely at the way you could hear his brain thinking.

“You’re thinking too hard” Alex snaps quietly, breaking the silence and starting the walk back to their dorm block, “what are you going on about Alex?” Thomas laughs, waiting to see what Alexander had to say, as he usually doesn’t have much to say. “I can hear your brain thinking from down here” he mutters as he drops his head down to watch his fiddling hands that move sub-consciously, hearing the small gasp Thomas makes as Alex realised he said something that had some form of opinion that wasn’t to do with literature.

Thomas gasps, but decides to shock Alex more than he could ever do with his limited options, “Just shut up and hold my hand little one”, which knocks all the wind out of Alex and all thoughts that help him make any decisions. Subtly Alexander reaches up and his hand is caught between Thomas’s, their fingers linking together like two jigsaw pieces, though these pieces seem to differ in size slightly. A quiet mumble seems to catch Thomas’s ears, and looks at Alex inquisitively.

“Thank you”

“For what?” Thomas asks.

“Giving me a chance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW TF ARE YOU ALL SO NICE LIKE I LIT CRY EVRY MORNING FROM ALL THESE COMMENTS LIKE JDLKLSHKJCDHK


	4. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY THIS IS SHORT BUT LIKE YOU'LL SEE WHY, AND I WROTE THIS IN UNDER AN HOUR HAHAHAHHA ALSO THERES A QUESTION @ THE END NOTES
> 
> Also I have fallen in love with the Portal 2 musical, Wheatley is adorable

Slowly rising up from his bed, Alexander blindly felt for his phone and unplugged it from his nightstand, lifting up the device to stop the obnoxious ring tone that was blaring out too loudly for his liking. Squinting at the screen that was too bright for anyone to stand compared to the contrast of his dark room, he saw the ‘Slide to Answer’ sign at the bottom of the phone and immediately answered the call, not even bothering to look who was calling.

On the screen a very frazzled John Laurens slowly cleared into more visible pixels and shot a smile towards Alexander, before Alex could even say hello John spoke, “Okay, I know you don’t like facetime, we both know you’d rather this than a phone call, also I can’t text you as I wanna hear and see you answers, no way are you bullshitting your way out of this one!” getting progressively louder towards the end of his statement, carrying on before Alex could reply, “I am sorry for shouting, I love you really, you know that” sweetening up his tone as John spoke again, finishing off with an affectionate smile.

“Thanks, I do hate phone calls, and yes I love you too, now what are you trying to get out of me” Alex said tiredly to the phone, shivering with a burst of red when he said “I love you”. Alexander had never said those words to anyone before meeting his friends; it had never been taught to him, or used in truth. Saying the words has always made Alex cringe slightly, even though he meant the words.

John scoffed slightly, “you know me too well, now how the fuck are you walking home with Thomas Jefferson?!” he asked immediately, wasting no time is getting everything he can out of Alex in as least time as possible. Now it was Alexander’s turn bright red, he never expected John to be so out with his questioning, but then again, he had known John to have literally no shame at all, one time literally asking if Samuel was still a virgin half way across the class. No shame.

“I-I-I well, we, well, we just happen to, sort of live in, like, the same block and he walks back some days” stuttered Alex, tripping over his words and mumbling the end of the sentence, trying to push out as least information to John as possible, but he felt like John could read right through into his thoughts and memories. Alex was not good at hiding things from John, maybe from Herc and sometimes Laf, but John had some sort power that meant he could easily tell everything Alex had done within the past 10 years by looking at him.

“Just walk?” John prompted and Alex sighed mumbling out “maybe hold hands”, turning another hue darker of red. “Woah, woah. It took me over a year to do that and it took Thomas like 3 days? Alex is he ‘ _The One’_? John inquired, his face lighting up with more and more excitement as Alex left the line of tension pulling longer and longer, as he waited to let John down.

“I- no John, sorry you may be waiting till after death for that to happen” He sleepily smiled, admiration glowing from his face, letting down John a bit kinder and balancing his outwards emotions that he decided to let out to John. “Damn, okay well I gotta go and do something like asap, I love you, see you tomorrow!” John spluttered out, forcing out the words as fast as he can, blowing a kiss to Alex and hanging up the call, leaving Alex in a storm of confusion, admiration, and embarrassment.

John quickly got onto Lafayette’s contact and text him a quick message, getting an almost instant reply, and John silently thanks that Laf is like the rest of them and has no life either.

 **John** : Laffffff my love, I was wondering do you happen to have Thomas Jefferson’s number, I kinda need it ASAP

 **Laf** : 17891776185

 **Laf** : you’re lucky I’m actually sociable

 **Laf** : Wait…

 **Laf** : why?

 **John** : You’ll see

 **Laf** : Jfc John

Saving the number swiftly, and facetiming the number, praying that Thomas isn’t gonna just ignore the number, suddenly though the ringing stopped and Thomas’s face came into view, his hair springing in every which way, and a pair of glasses gently perched on the bridge of his nose. He squinted at the screen looking at who was disturbing him, John almost laughing too loud when Thomas’s eyes widened as he realised it was John who called him. Thomas had never spoken to John privately in his life, so his first thoughts were to worry for Alex and if he had done something wrong, what if his ‘friendly’ actions had made him uncomfortable, John was way too comfortable to call out him for protection over his friend.

“How’d you get my number?” Was Thomas’s first question, wanting to know where he did get his number as well as why he called anyway. “No time, this is very important, do you _like_ Alex?” John spared no time in rushing out his question causing Thomas to burst awake fully, spluttering a mixture of unknown noises, but John took none of it, staring down Thomas with a straight face, expecting his answer to come faster if he displayed no emotion, it seemed to work.

Thomas shrugged, “I don’t know”, to which John just stared open mouth towards the screen, “How can you not know? Look at him; everyone has at least a small crush of Alex at some time in their lives” John almost screams, knowing Alex is one of the most pure, and beautiful people he knows, I mean all his friends were, but the crush thing was definitely a thing John has experienced, so he could tell Thomas was stuck in The Alexander Storm, as he had called it.

_‘The Alexander Storm’_

  * _Noun •_



_The state at when one suddenly realises they have fallen into an inevitable storm, revolving around the attraction to Alexander Hamilton. This storm could ruin you for days and have you gushing over every movements or words he says. The storm can be escaped from._

“Okay erm maybe, but why are you asking me this? Thomas blurted, hoping to get the call over with before he turns the same shades of red as Alex usually does when he waves to Thomas. John beams at the words and almost explodes when he says the next few words that were risky, but knew that they would be worth that risk.

“I want you to ask Alex on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how old do you think I am based on my writing??? I'mmmm c u r i o u s


	5. Why live as just a spark when you can set the forest alight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I've been busy lol my exams are getting closer but ha revision can wait, goddamit I'm screwed! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I CAN'T REMEMBER WRITING HALF OF IT BLOODY HELL IM TIRED M8.

“You want me to what?” Thomas spluttered, clearly understanding what John had said, watching the screen for some kind of sign that he was hearing things and just going crazy. John rolled his eyes and focused clearing on the camera, slowly saying the words, “Ask. Alexander. On. A. Date.” Elongating the vowels of each word, making sure there was no way Thomas could miss the demand.

Thomas wasn’t hearing things. He knew damn well he wasn’t. Suddenly overwhelmed with pressure as his mind stood on a path way that split into two, one way telling John he was insane and that his idea-well demand- was ridiculous. The other way was him jumping for joy, almost shaking with happiness that John had hardly knew him but was giving his friend away like a father giving away his daughter at a wedding. Thomas knew he had to choose a path, but which one?

“I can’t do that. Not to offend your people but I’m not a person to hang round with you all. I’m not risking losing my friends for an indefinite shot at a date, let alone a relationship.” Thomas mutters, and John almost loses it, because he knows they’re a match, but Thomas is just a massive asshole who cares more about his status than himself. “Thomas, listen. It’s one date, it can be out of town, at his house, at mine for all I care, you just gotta give this a shot, please!” John begs, he would be at Thomas’s feet if they weren’t between a set of screens, begging and pleading for him to do something that is worth the risk of been known as a smartass idiot who’s ‘popular’ no more.

Thomas hesitantly shook his head, “but I mean, everyone will-“John cuts Thomas off with a rather loud groan of annoyance, almost shaking through anger from Thomas’s selfishness for his standing, rather than his feelings. “You’re doing it again!” John shouts at the screen, biting his lip to stop him saying anything more that he may regret; He cannot risk getting too much on Thomas’s bad side if he was gonna convince him using, what Alexander called, ‘The Great John Passionate Rant’, a name that was given after he talked for over an hour how amazing The Perks Of Being a Wallflower was.

“What?” Thomas asked blindly, completely unsure on what he was doing that could get John so agitated, but whatever he was doing seemed to be driving John crazy, his face beamed out annoyance and he looked like he would explode into a mass of shouts and screams any minute, which Thomas really didn’t want, he was too tired to be screamed at right now.

 “You’re thinking too much, I can hear your brain making your decisions for you! Stop listening to your thoughts already!” John practically screamed, taking a deep breath after to try and calm himself down, John could feel the words ready to spill out in a jumbled mess making no sense already in his head, but he had to get this right, almost as if this was his last chance to try and make Thomas realise how much he needs this, hell it was!

Thomas just watched as John racked his brain to a point of stable organisation,  before releasing a long sigh and looking straight at Thomas through the screen, with eyes that seemed more heartfelt than before, and he wondered what has changed in him so quickly to look so calm and concerned at the same time. “Listen,” John said gently, closing his eyes softly before speaking again.

“Don’t follow your head, or heart. follow your stomach as it flips whenever Alex blushes a beautiful shade of red, follow your you heartbeat as it exceeds normal rate at Alex ranting on about literature with his hands softly jumping at every word, follow your eyes as your pupil triples in size when you see Alexander smile in a way that is so cute and pure, follow your skin as it sparks at every touch between you both no matter how small. Why trust your thoughts when your body is unconsciously screaming at you to make some kind of move that’ll satisfy your body’s cravings for more than the simple interlocking of fingers. Think Thomas, but don’t think with your brain. Use your feelings; let them scream at you and push you to the point where you’d march straight over to Alex and kiss like the world was ending. Please try, he needs this more than anything, he just needs to accept someone into his life and I know that it’s you. Alexander has never been so red in his life; his eyes shine brighter than ever before, he speaks with admiration dripping off his tongue, his denial is higher than ever, meaning his attraction in through the roof! You don’t notice these things unless you’ve know Alex like the back of your hand, and I know him down to every vein in my hands. Why live as just a spark when you can set the forest alight?”

Thomas is speechless, just gently nodding along to the whole speech, agreeing with everything John was saying, feeling the actions as he imagined clearly every situation John was stating, his head stuck between crystal clear images of Alex, and the reality of John buzzing about on the pixelated screen in front of him.

“Okay” Thomas squeaked out, a barely audible word that could potentially change his future in several ways, and he tried not to think of them, but God his head refused to let him not think. In one chance this could be it, the moment every person waits for, the pining for the perfect relationship that takes up hours of each person’s night could finally come true. Or this could be the biggest let down of Thomas’s life; A crashing inward of Thomas’s walls made of his worst insecurities that he has kept hidden. The let-down would break his heart truly, giving him an empty feeling, a hole in him where every feeling that spring into mind when he sees Alex would have been. Thomas would only find out which chance he would fall into, if he didn’t stand to the side and watch. Thomas had to go forth and find out what is to come.

“You n- what?” John clicked onto what Thomas had said, staring blankly at the screen in a mix of shock and excitement, completely amazed in himself for pulling out his past feeling for Alexander, and spurting them out to Thomas, convincing him to pull out his own feelings for Alexander too. His pride shone through his freckled cheeks as he smiled with delight and eagerness towards the future of Thomas and Alex, of course he knew they still had far to go, but John was gonna damn well make sure they go through in the same direction together.

“Okay, I’ll ask him.” Thomas swallowed hard, unprepared for what may happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have gotten into the Portal 2 fandom and reading Blue Sky, lordy it's taken over my life atm, ANYWAY QOTC (Question Of The Chapter)
> 
> What other fandoms are y'all in, I wanna bond!


	6. A 'Date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS TOOK A WHILE SORRY I'M STILL READING BLUE SKY AND HOMEWORK AND AHHH BUT THIS IS LONGER YAY

“But John, I can’t I-I-I I’ve never been on a- you didn’t even ask me on a date, I can’t” Alex stumbled, tripping over his words and changing the subject verbally as he did mentally, thoughts springing to his mind one after the other, crashing, overlapping, colliding together. John was calmer than he knows he should be acting, but to watch Alex’s face burst into a colour similar to a red giant was more satisfying than it should have been.

This was the most John had ever heard Alexander stumble before, his sentences turning into more of a mumbled white noise that seemed to comfort Alex rather than leaving a silence hanging in the air. Alex had immediately rushed over to John’s dorm when he got The Message about the potential date, knocking louder than John had ever heard him knock, come to think of it, all over making more of a scene than Alex would dare to attempt on making if he wasn’t completely unfocused.

Quickly, Alex paced more, his hands linking and unlinking in the most uncoordinated dance he had ever performed, his lip practically close to drawing blood, and his eyes darting from one object to another, scurrying to find some sort of distraction to play out his thoughts on. “Hey! Listen! Stop pacing and just sit down okay?” John raised his voice, causing Alexander to turn promptly to face John, a rush of guilt seeping through his sudden panic, and hesitantly he sat next to John on his bed plodding his head on John’s lap from sudden mental exhaustion.

“You can go on this one date Alexander, please, for me? You don’t even have to think of it as a date, what did Thomas ask you exactly?” John softly spoke this time, resting a hand on his forehead. Alex silently dug his phone out of his pocket and held it up to John, not bothering to unlock his device at all; John took the phone and found the message and read it aloud, seeing if that’ll make the attempt at neutralising the request more successful.

“A bit out the blue, but would you like to maybe go out somewhere with me on a date, today?” John read out, and Alex cringed slightly burying his head into John’s lap harder, a small groan trying to force a way out of lips. Suddenly the phone in John’s hand vibrated, scaring the two of them but Alex in more ways than one.

John wasn’t the one to be easily surprised at this moment, but Alexander worried more as his eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief, scanning from left to right on the small device. “Wait” John began, shifting slightly sending a wave of uneasiness towards Alex’s way, “scratch the ‘going somewhere’ part, that’s not your gist. Come to my dorm tonight, we can order food and watch a movie, your pick.” He finished, looking down at Alex who had seemed to have calm down slightly at the message, confusing John in a way that made him feel happier for Alex.

“Okay, okay. Just a night in. with a friend. Nothing more.” Alex whispered against John, his mind could be heard turning and working through every possible situation that could come out of this date, and it was beginning to give Alex a headache. “Exactly! I’ll stay in the day if you want and we can chill beforehand” John suggested, initiating a very happy Alex who nodded along happily.

\---------­

“I look like a potato sack!” Alex moaned, slumping in front of the mirror leaning on an angle by John’s bed. He was dressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants, the string tied in a small bow around his waist to keep them fully on his hips; His top half was wrapped in a rather large hoodie, drooping across his small frame in a red tent, almost reaching his knees if he stood up straight and his sleeves fell a good 6 inches where his fingers ended. John stared at him and couldn’t help but smile, “You honestly look adorable, bless” placing a hand to his heart from adoration. Alex rolled his eyes so far they may roll to the back of his head, and just groaned, pulling up sleeves to fix his hair and pull it from the tight ponytail pulled against his head, shaking his head and spraying out the chunks of hair one by one.

“Alexander” John sung suspiciously, “I may or may not have just texted Thomas that you’re on your way…” He tested, hiding behind an invisible wall that he’d created in his mind. “Wait, you what?” Alex questioned, scared that his own hearing was against him on the day that is very important to not only him but so it seems John as well, “come one Alexander,” John began stepping forward and grabbing the phone charger Alex has left on the couch, “You’d never leave otherwise now,” John placed the charger into Alex pocket in his jumper that swung way lower that it would be if it was to a size that fit him, “Go and have a rest for a night with a friend slash potential husband. Did someone say something? No? Okay; well you should leave, like now!” John said, slowly pushing Alexander towards the door of his dorm. John opened the door and gave Alexander a tight hug, whispering a little ‘good luck’ in Alexander’s hair, silently hoping he will realise how much he needs this to realise his own feelings instead of ignoring them.

\------

Hesitantly, Alexander knocked a gentle knock on Thomas’s dorm room door, a nervous bubble in his stomach as he settles on what may happen tonight, and so forth. He loved Thomas as a friend and no more, the feeling inside him would be down to simple nerves and nothing more.

The door swung open promptly and Thomas stood there with a rather large smile planted on his face, “Hey Alex! You actually came!” Thomas beamed pulling Alex into a small hug; that scared the butterflies in Alex’s stomach so much they exploded into a rumble of movement, increasing Alex’s nervous feeling at the same time at settling it.

Alex watched as Thomas wondered back into his room and sat down on the large couch that sat slap bang in the middle on it. The room itself was very clean, everything in a set place from the pencils on the table, to the cacti on the windowsill; the table sitting in front of the couch was decorated with an array of drinks and sweets placed orderly in colourful bowls, bringing a splash of colour to the neutral stained room.

“Oh my God” Thomas blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth as he faced Alexander, suddenly realising his attire. To Thomas, Alexander looked smaller than before; his hair shone gently against is cheeks that were still dressed with their classic red tint that seemed to grow darker around Thomas. Alex’s eyes widened at Thomas’s exclamation, a flash of worry glimmered beneath them, but immediately settled when he could see the edges of Thomas’s smile peeking out beneath his hand. Sucking in his lips slightly, Alex dashed his eyes around the room as he felt Thomas’s stare of awe increase every second, which felt like an hour. “Shit, sorry!” Thomas exclaimed, blinking rapidly in realisation of his actions.

“You- you’re just so adorable, sit down darlin’” the name slipped, and Thomas tried not to cringe at his own mistake, and leapt off the couch reaching across the room for his laptop, letting the cable string across the floor which was a large comparison to the neatly stacked room, causing Thomas to feel uncomfortable and the misplacement. “Wanna watch a film; talking just isn’t your thing is it?” Thomas suggested with a smile which faltered as he watched Alex looked down to his knees muttering a small “sorry”, cursing himself mentally for his inability to start a conversation.

“No! Oh God no! Don’t be sorry, you don’t need to say a thing, just sit there and look pretty for all I care!” Thomas sprung up, the comment making Alexander yield a small smile and blush, “So, movie?” he suggested, and Alex nodded maybe too eagerly feeling Thomas’s relief rush over him. As Thomas typed rapidly into the laptop- making a satisfying clicking noise that calmed the atmosphere from its nervous surroundings- Alex stayed in the same place on the couch, his foot tapping against the floor in nervous habit, why was he so nervous? Of course Alex was nervous around Thomas; it was a natural feeling that appeared whenever Alexander was around Thomas, it should making his back off really, but the feeling was something that was so addicting to him that a rush of adrenaline paired alongside him.

Bringing up a list on movies, Thomas looked up from his laptop to see Alex in the same spot, nervously tapping his foot and pinching the back of his hand; dazing off into starting at nothing in particular but clearly in deep thought. Thomas wasn’t going to lie that he would stare at Alex all day if he could, it was a beautiful sight. The fact that also he was dressing in apparel that could only be described at adorable almost physically hurt Thomas, the loose jumper almost felt like it was covering something of Alex, a thought or memory or feeling he was trying to shove to the back of his amazing brain of his that no one could ever find.

“Wanna come choose Alex?” Thomas interrupted Alex’s never ending train of thought pulling his ride to halt, his eyes shone as he looked up to Thomas, silently begging for him to invite him over, he felt too nervous to move without some form of indication. Thomas was some kind of miracle mind reader to Alex, as he proceeded to wrap his hands round Alexander’s wrist, softly tugging him to move next to him, “Sorry, I- erm yeah” Alex spluttered, budging next to him and gazing upon the screen sitting on Thomas’s lap, scanning across the array of movie titles that adorned the page.

Scrolling down the site Thomas turned to Alex, “Anything that catches your eye?” he asked, watching Alex’s expression as he continued to scroll, the sudden light that Thomas loved so much shone beneath Alex’s expression and his scrolling came to an immediate stop. There was a film Alex wanted to watch, it was obvious from what Thomas could see, but he was gonna be a little bit mean today, although Alexander is not one to speak, Thomas wanted to see how long it would take before Alex struck up a suggestion of his own.

“I know it’s a kids movie, but Big Hero 6 was a really, really good film” Alex’s sudden sentence had shocked Thomas so much, he jumped slightly but unconsciously smiled at the sound of Alex’s voice, he must look mental from his large smile whenever Alex even mumbled a word or sound; to him though Alex’s voice was a song, as clique as it sounded the tiniest squeak of his voice send Thomas’s stomach in flips and bubbles of happiness.

Clicking on the film Thomas spoke, “I love you so much more already, I was awaiting you to choose some kind of cheesy rom-com you seemed the type” turning to Alex to watch the blush he already knew what was coming as soon as he opened his mouth, the same action still made his heart skip a beat and double over in happiness, Thomas really needed to get a grip of himself, he thought, Alex can’t make him melt that fast, he hardly knows him personally. “Also yes, be prepared for my tears” Thomas assured Alex, smiling at his own warning, Alexander straightened up at this and turned Thomas’s way, “Tell me about it, I bet you I’ll cry more though!” he grinned, getting excited as he small challenge he decided to pursue.

Alex’s smile was something that was rare to Thomas, Alexander was always too nervous to be able to run out several emotions at once, so to have Alex alone in a room with just him, smiling away at the stupidest of challenges was something he wanted to last forever. Thomas felt, in that moment, he wouldn’t care who saw them together, what anyone said, for him to be able to experience that every day was more than anything he could ask for. “You’re on” Thomas winked, and clicked play on the movie, wiggling down on the couch to get comfy, seconds later Alex mimicking Thomas and gently pulling his legs up on the couch, silently kicking his shoes off, slowly becoming more immersed in the film.

Not even 25 minutes into the film and Alex was quietly sobbing on the couch, tears rolling down his cheeks slowly but is rather large amounts, “Aw Alex!” Thomas cooed, giggling slightly at the amount that he was already crying from a film he’d seen before, “I told you it’s sad” Alex laughed, another tear rolling down his face, leaving a trail shine. Thomas knew it was silly, but he took his thumb anyway and gently swiped away the trail on Alex’s face, the lightest touch that he applied made Alex shiver and burst into red so fast, the heat radiated off onto Thomas’s thumb, within milliseconds. Both men turned quickly back to the screen as if nothing happened.

Another half hour passed and both boys were still glued to the screen in front of them, Thomas maybe not so much as he smoothly stretched his arms up in the air and gently brought back one down to curl round Alex’s shoulder. Alexander burst out laughing into a fit of giggles that rung through the air. “What’s so funny?” Thomas questioned, a smile etching on his face at Alex in complete hysterics, doubling over in pained laughter.

Alex tried to breathe out an explanation between laughing, “You- That’s” He tried but nothing came out after than giggle and giggle, “That’s the cheesiest, most cringey thing I‘ve ever seen you do” Alex managed, slowly calming down but the odd laugh still bubbling out of him. Alexander hadn’t laugh so much in so long, he never expected to have so much happiness bubbling inside him being on a ‘date’ with Thomas but after spending time with him, and aura was given out that loosened Alex up a bit, letting his hidden feeling shine through his anxiety.

“Shush, it worked though, didn’t it?” Thomas smirked, gently pulling Alexander towards him, leaving enough pressure for Alex to back out is he wasn’t sure, but he leaned right with the touch, resting his head against Thomas’s left shoulder and snuggling in towards him, turning his eyes back to the movie engrossing himself again, while ignoring the increased beating of his heard and the happy butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Thomas’s body seemed to unconsciously mimic Alex’s and made his head lean down against Alex’s, hearing Alex’s soft breathing as he zoned out of the rest of the world.

Thomas wiped away the tear the dawned his cheek as the movie came to an end, looking down to find Alexander curled against him, lying his head against his chest and his arm draped limply over Thomas’s stomach. A gentle rise and fall of Alex’s chest was felt at Thomas’s side, and brought a calm touch to the air around them. Thomas was way too engrossed in the film in front of him to not notice the way Alex had adjusted himself around him, and Alex was so immersed he simple fell asleep. The peaceful expression that displayed on Alex’s sleeping form was something Thomas never wanted to forget, certain happiness sprung to his thoughts whenever Thomas thought about his current situation.

It was so sudden, Thomas knows it was so sudden that he had fallen into a pit with Alex’s name on; he didn’t want to really get out of it though, something about Alex was still so addicting and it was unknown what the main factor was to this drug of Alex. He hardly spoke and was a mystery to most people, a signature of his appearance was his height to most, but to Thomas it was also the wide eyes that shone when something excited him, his constant blush that dawned upon his cheeks, and the silent happiness that he seemed to bring to Thomas’s mood whenever he is some kind of close proximity to him.

Gently running a hand through Alex’s hair to get him to wake, Thomas didn’t want to let him sleep here without some kind of consent, Alex stirred and groaned quietly hiding his face in Thomas’s shirt as he was disturbed of his slumber. “You wanna sleep here the night, or do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” Thomas asked quietly, swiping a thumb over his cheeks to wake him up slightly more. “Stay” Alex sleepily mumbled, closing his eyes again and slowly falling asleep again but mumbling a final few words of, “Text John please” blindly reaching for him phone and typing in the password, holding it up in the air awaiting Thomas to grab the device.

“Night, love you” Alex muttered, and almost immediately falling back asleep, leaving Thomas to lie in a state of shock and euphoria at the words Alex muttered, of course he was half asleep and probably unaware of what he was saying, but nevertheless it was two words that shook Thomas more than anything ever has. He quickly text John a short text of _“Hey, Thomas here, Alex has fallen asleep here that night, he wanted you to know!”_ then wrapped his two arms gently around Alex and fell asleep, a smile imprinted on his lips and a giddy jump in his stomach, as he cuddled Alex in as if he was never going to get the chance to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS OMG, basically they're trying to get rid of A level Biology at my Sixth Form, so I wrote a letter to my head saying why he shouldn't and he asked me book an appointment for a chat. lordy I am scared and excited I'm ready to fight for Biology!
> 
> QOTC: How tall do you think I am? How tall are you as well?!


	7. Morning Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SORRY SORRY BUT I DID UPDATE AND I GOT WAY TOO INTO THIS, ERM ENJOY MMMHAHAHAHAHAH

“Morning sunshine” a giggle spoke softly as Alexander’s eyes fluttered open, relishing the hand running through his hair and the large amount of physical contact all over his body, snuggling to keep it by him but -suddenly awakening from his hazy state- flushed a deep crimson at the realisation of what he was doing. He felt his stomach flutter as he unconsciously felt every piece of exposed skin pressed against Thomas’s, just thinking of the closeness between them send sparks over his surface, and shiver through his body.

“Cold?” Thomas asks, feeling Alex shiver beneath him, and his only response was turning his head up slightly, looking at Thomas with a questioning glance beaming from those two large brown eyes, that spoke so much than Alexander ever could. A sleepy Alex was one sight, but to Thomas; morning Alex was the prettiest thing he’d seen. His hair was floppy mess that splayed out across his face, tangling his odd places, but he happily leaned into the touch when Thomas ran his hands through it, wiggling his fingers through the small tangles. Every movement was even softer than usual, his eyes gently fluttered open, revealing the pair of eyes Thomas loves so much, a small smile slowly formed on his lips, the lips he really wants to press against his own in a small touch that would sure kill him if he ever got the chance.

 _Don’t get your hopes up Thomas_ ; he reminds himself, this all happened cause John forced Alex to do this, Alex is probably just enjoying the close platonic feeling and actions between them, Thomas thought; ignoring the small stab to the heart he feels.

The two were now lying across the sofa, Alexander lying side by side next to Thomas, his head gently resting on his shoulder softly drifting in and out of consciousness, the rest of his body curled into ball against Thomas’s side. Alexander let a groan of annoyance because his current position was providing him no comfort, he still felt half asleep and was sure he needed even more rest despite him sleeping double the hours he would normally have.

Thomas watches, amused, as Alex wiggled and groaned trying to get comfortable; eventually he hooked a leg over Thomas’s stomach; flopping an arm over his chest, gently gripping Thomas’s shirt with a tight but fragile hold, then closing his eyes completely, Alex’s breathing softened out and he was quickly out cold again. Thomas just closed his eyes and settled an arm around Alex, securing him to his side.

After another hour, Thomas opened his eyes from more sleep, to find a rather small Alexander sprawled out on top of him. Thomas didn’t have any clue how Alex moved so much when he was asleep, and not manage to even make Thomas stir, but he had succeeded in bringing the both of them physically closer to each other and making Thomas’s heart beat so much harder and faster that he feared he’d wake up Alex. Thomas started to absent-mindly running his hands through Alex’s hair again, sparks lighting at the ends of his fingers at every tiny amount contact, and he almost sighs at how ridiculous he is being. He was in way too deep.

Opening his eyes, Alexander feels a hand running through his hair again, a soft touch that seeped out admiration into the roots of his hair, although the feeling was worn off quickly when the movement stopped and he realises how he is positioned; on top of Thomas. He retracts his head into Thomas’s chest and cringes and how he’s ended up lying, but all he feels is a hand through his hair once again.

Thomas can feel Alex stirring awake but continues stroking his hair, relishing the small amount of time he knows he has left with him; on his chest Thomas can feel a giggle leave Alex’s lips, it’s a sweet little sound that lights a smile on his lips. “Whatcha giggling ‘bout?” Thomas laughed, causing Alexander to rest his chin upon Thomas’s chest, looking straight up at him beaming with cerise cheeks; Thomas’s only reaction was to ruffle Alex’s hair over his head, releasing another giggle and a small splutter.

“Your obsession with my hair!” Alex smiles, reddening more as he giggled away silently; all Thomas could do was smile as he mentally compared his relaxation to last night’s stiff and scared orb that surrounded Alex, he felt almost accomplished that he’d managed to wiggle Alex out of his shell of fear and anxiety, and turn him into a cuddly, giggling mess. A part of Thomas wanted him to be able to come of his shell more, but another part of him definitely wanted to keep this performance for the two of them only.

“It’s just so soft and relaxing to mess around with” Thomas spoke, running a hand through his hair again, Alex leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, “plus I don’t see complaining”, drowning Alex in his familiar deep red blush that Thomas had seemed to miss being so prominent. Thomas just laughed, combing his hand through Alex’s hair again and again, savouring the feeling of comfort they had created between them.

Alexander felt Thomas’s arm lay across his back and felt a trail of sparks between the contact, and that only provided him with more comfort and confusion, a mental battle that he seemed to be facing recently. Thomas seemed to have barged his way into a realm of Alexander’s mind that he was sure didn’t exist, an overwhelming mix of feelings that he was unable to identify one by one, that fogged his thoughts and varied his emotions from being suspiciously relaxed and joyful to feeling too on edge and nervous.

Lost in a daze, Thomas watched  Alex’s brain rack through every thought he could think of, his eyes darting from left to right to up to down, his lip caught in his teeth in a nervous habit that only served Thomas more desire to capture those lips in his own. Suddenly, Alexander looks straight back up to Thomas, with a look that felt like Alex had finally knew the answer to every question he’d been thinking over the past few days.

He could not describe what had struck him, courage? Realisation? Fear? Whatever Alex had been struck with scared him immensely, the feeling of unknown had been with him throughout his childhood, and sticking to the limited people and places he surrounded himself with now distanced him from that feeling. But the flush of unknown emotion filling him up frightened him so much, his distress transferred into a rush of adrenaline. In that moment something about Thomas captivated him, maybe the fact he could feel Thomas’s stare and his eyes simply wanted the challenge, or the other realisation that should shock him more than it did.

“Whatcha staring at?” Thomas asked, his full intention seeping through each word, “You” Alexander replied with smirk, a sight Thomas could happily get used to. “How so?” Thomas asked, testing the limits on how much the sudden flirty Alexander would go, and he knew it was something he shouldn’t try to set foot in, a let-down only creeping its way up to Thomas’s hopes. “Hmmm you’re cute” a mix between a smile and a smirk creeped its way onto to Alexander as he watched Thomas stare in utter shock.

They caught each other’s eyes again, and were almost drawn to one another, a magnetic force pulling them slowly closer and closer together, inch by inch reducing the space between them until they’re merely centimetres apart, Alexander’s lip caught between his teeth, and a faint blush creeping up his neck. “Say’s you” Thomas whispered, and dug his fingers to Alexander’s sides, tickling him into a writhing mess on top of his chest, giggling and screeching for him to stop. Of course Thomas couldn’t kiss him; it’d make Alex way too hard to get over, when his feelings fully took over.

Alex slowly came down from his high, breathing heavily from laughing and moving so much, he smiled at Thomas, watching his eyes glimmer with a shine of admiration, then quickly leaned forward and connected their lips. Thomas’s lips felt soft to Alex, and after his initial shock, he felt Thomas lean into him more, applying more pressure and sending a waterfall of sparks down Alex’s spine. Alex didn’t know why he kissed him, that was too hard to answer, but it felt right, everything about the kiss felt right to him, it felt almost wrong. The cocktail of emotions returned to his head and ran through his veins, increasing his heart rate to worryingly fast, and increased the tube of adrenaline inside him overflowed throughout his body.

The last thing Thomas had expected was for Alex’s lips to be placed on his out of nowhere, his lips were gentle and leaked passion, sending Thomas into absolute bliss and euphoria. Every doubt about what’s going to happen between them after this was pushed out the way from the explosion of joy and shock that flooded his system, making him press gently against Alex, trying not to completely scare him away.

Reluctantly, they parted from each other, Alex straddling Thomas’s stomach whilst wrapping his hands around the fingers that held his waist. All Alex could do was giggle and fall against Thomas’s chest, flushing crimson mumbling a small “sorry” between giggles, Thomas couldn’t help but smile, he would only expect Alexander Hamilton to apologise to lighting up Thomas’s day so quickly. “Don’t be” Thomas laughed, pressing a soft peck to the top of Alex’s head, Alex only wondering what just happened and how much he has got everything about himself so wrong.

Does his _like_ Thomas?

Does he _love_ Thomas?

Alex no longer has a simple answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL DID YOU ENJOY THAT?!?!?! I KNOW I DID WRITING IT!!!
> 
> QOTC: Ever been kissed?
> 
> AOTC: Nope, not for me sadly rip


	8. 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOU'RE WELCOME!  
> IKR I UPDATED FAST!!!111  
> OKAY ENJOY THIS FILLER-ISH CHAPTER

**Herc:** Woah separate group chat what’s a happenin??!

 **John:** Herc wtf? “what’s a happenin”?

 **Herc:** I’m getting down with da youth, don’t attack me

 **Herc:** anyway why the group chat?

 **John:** jfc, and wait till laf gets here

 **Laf:** I hear my name

 **John:** we’re texting, you can’t hear anything

 **Herc:** JOHN. WHAT’S. HAPPENING.

 **John:** calm your tits jc, it’s about Alex

 **Laf:** who has hurt our child?

 **Herc:** I’m p sure alex is older than you

 **Laf:** He’s the youngest!1!!1!

 **John:** ANYWay it’s quite the opposite… ;)

 **Laf:** IS THIS WHY YOU NEEDED THOMAS’S NUMBER?!

 **Herc:** why am I the least involved here

 **John:** Yes Laf and I created this chat to tell y’all let me explain

 **John:** I managed to convince Thomas to ask alex on a dATE

 **John:** alex actually like went on a date

 **John:** I honestly don’t know how people dislike him cus Thomas sounds so in love its unreal aND ITS WITH OUR ALEXXXANDERRR

 **Laf:** OKAY THAT’S CUTE

 **Herc:** But. Why. The. chat.

 **John:** shit yeah, we’re gonna interview Alex 0n how his date went BUT

 **John:** we need to get in his dorm before he does so we can get the goss asap

 **Herc:** I honestly don’t know how alex trusted you with his spare key

 **Laf:** I love this plan already

 **John:** same but like quick get to his dorm room like now im halfway there

 **Herc** : I feel like anyone else would consider us bad friends but this is so normal for us?

 **Laf:** yeahhhhh, now stop stalling we have a game of twenty questions to play

 **Herc:** lord forgive us plz

\---------

Alex swung open his door room with tired arms due to oversleeping and the state of hazy euphoria he was still in, not bothering to wait until it was fully open before blindly throwing his phone charger across the room, knowing it will land on his bed, but instead of the satisfying sound of crisp bad covers, the room echoed with an “Ouch! What the fuck?!”

Looking up, Alexander let out a small scream before realising it was only his friends who’d decided to make themselves comfortable in his room, and honesty Alex was not surprised. It was no secret that Alex could get too caught up in scrolling through the internet or imbedding himself in work that he shuts everyone out for a day or two, three at most; the next best thing his friends would do was just invite themselves in and wake Alexander out of his trance.

“Ah! Sorry John!” was the first thing Alex said, rushing over and hugging him as an apology for throwing the charger at his arm, John simply laughed and pulled out the bean bag that was under Alexander’s bed and shoved it across the room to face the three of them who were sat on his bed. “So why are you all here?” Alex said walking over to the beanbag “I mean, it’s nice to see you all but I saw John yesterday?” it came out as more of a questioned as he nestled into the crinkly material which gently shaped around his tiny body.

“We came to ask you how your date went!” Lafayette squealed, causing Alexander to unconsciously smile at the remembrance of his date that had finished hardly 10 minutes ago, his high still evident to everyone in the room. “I’m assuming by your smiling it went well then?” Hercules giggled, as he watched Alex blush and give a small shrug in return, obviously not wanting to talk about it, but knowing the two either side of him, Alex would be made to talk.

“No way!” John interrupted the silence, “I set you both up I deserve details!” Staring at Alexander hopefully until he sighed and sat up in the beanbag more, John would always get his way soon enough; something about him was just so persuasive these days.

“Well it was honestly not as interesting as you all hope it was!” Alex defending, sparing details in his mind that he would not include just yet, “I went to his, and he made me pick a movie and we just sat on his sofa and I sort off fell asleep?” he finished, getting quickly interrupted, “You didn’t choose a rom-com did you? You seem the type” Was he really that bad at movie choices? Alex only rolled his eyes at Lafayette and shook his head lightly, carrying on his story telling.

“Then we woke up in a bit of a compromising cuddle and then we sort of kissed…” He trailed off, turning bright red from the neck up, and looking straight back down to his knees in some sort of hope that all three of his friends didn’t hear any of it. But they did. Loud and clear.

“Thomas Jefferson kissed you?!” Hercules almost shouted from shock, only leading Alex to look up at them-shock plastered on each of their faces- with hunched shoulders and a look of anticipation as he said, “I sort of kissed him” looking off to the side, biting his lip to suddenly realising what he had done. He’d kissed Thomas Jefferson.

“You What?! Wait what happened after? What did he say?” John flung the questions at him left and right, utterly astonished that one of his most nervous and introverted friends had gotten the sudden guts to do something so amazing on his behalf.

“I apologised…” Alex said, rethinking the moment over and over again in his head, remembering how relaxed and giggle he felt, how overjoyed every cell in his body felt, a certain feeling he know he could never forget, but at the same time hoped he would be able to relive it again and again and again until he was so high he could not be able to tell the difference between what made him happy and his overall constant unknown source of happiness. Of course; everyone in the room new this source would Thomas if Alex ever told anyone this.

After everyone had finished their small giggle at the typical actions of Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette asked Alex another question, “So, do you think you _like_ him?” a smirk playing on his lips while John and Hercules were on edge, waiting for Alex’s answer.

“I- I- I don’t know” he whined, pushing himself further down the beanbag, pouting with confusion; On one hand, he was sure he was still aromantic, a kiss can happen between anyone and it doesn’t have to have romantic intentions, but then on the other hand, the question of liking him was still floating round at the back of his mind, what part of him does he need to listen to? Heart? Head? What he knows or what he doesn’t?

He seemed to have closed his eyes in frustration and when he opened them again, all three of his friends were crowded round him, Herc and John holding a hand each and Laf with his hand raking through Alex’s hair, whispering quiet sweet nothings. Alex had somehow started to cry in his state of confusion, everything had just seemed to overwhelm him in that moment.

“Now, now, no need to cry, I am sure Thomas will accept the marriage proposal” John tried to be serious but giggled alongside Alex at the joke he had made, silently patting himself on the back for his badly timed jokes to work for once. “I’m sorry” Alex squeaked, cringing at how much his friends do for him and how silly he was being. They all silently assured him there was no need for apologies, although it still felt necessary.

“My brain hurts, can we all cuddle?” Alex peeped, savouring the feeling of warmth before they all got up, Lafayette practically throwing Alex on the centre of his bad with a laugh, purely because he felt like a small child sometimes, and he did giggle like one as well from the small soft chuckle he emitted as he landed on the bed, immediately smothered with three warm bodies that surrounded him and provided Alex with enough comfort to forget thinking for now, everything was too much to process at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAUREN IS BOMB
> 
> QOTC: Platonic cuddling yay or nay?
> 
> AOTC: YAY. ALWAYS!
> 
> OMG THANKS FOR OVER 100 KUDOS LIKE WTF THANKS ILY ALL!!!


	9. Reading and Thigh Highs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO BE LONG, MY FINGERS GOT CARRIED AWAY!
> 
> seriously every comment and kudo gives my fingers a burst of energy to write more honestly thank you all so much!

Alex fumbled around restlessly; he managed to mentally exhaust himself so much that he’d slept all day and there was no chance he could sleep now, no matter how much he tried to count to 100, count every breath, close his eyes for the hope of a miracle; he just couldn’t sleep. The next best thing he could do was read, and he honestly did not mind.

Books have always been an escape for Alex; Ways to put himself in someone’s mind set, and pretend he is somebody else for several hundred pages, is he expertise he would say. Immersing himself in a book was the easiest thing for Alex to do; to become somebody in love with somebody else was a thing which he was so familiar with and felt so natural, because he wasn’t Alexander Hamilton, the too small bookworm, who couldn’t hold a conversation without stuttering and flushing red. Not to mention the cry baby.

Alexander wiped his cheeks of the tears that he can feel gently creeping across his skin, and settled down with a book in his hands, feeling the smooth yet rough paper run along his fingertips, and absorb in his skin with a nostalgic buzz that he loves so much. Words jump out of the page and capture Alexander’s attention, drawing him more and more into the story.

_PING!_

The small buzz of Alexander’s phone shocked enough to break out of his immersion and drop his book onto his lap, the small clatter of pages upon pages falling on one another accompanying Alexander’s small gasp of shock. Blindly, he patted around his bed looking for the device while muttering angry mumbles about how he was “disturbed” and “this better be important”. His statements were answered as he looked down at the discovered phone with the screen brightly lit with a collection of letters;

**Snapchat from Thomas Jefferson**

Alexander almost laugh at how coincidental Thomas is awake at 1am on a night when they both have English tomorrow morning, a fate that Alex didn’t know whether was testing his limits or calling his attention, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Alex fumbles with the phone until he clicks play on the Snapchat, watching the screen flash back before displaying a smiling Thomas with the words, “I can’t sleep, are you awake?????? Xx” placed on him.

Rolling his eyes, Alex clicks about the screen to send a picture of the book that had fallen, placing it on his lap before a quick flash lit up the room, and he went about sending it to Thomas, a small happy buzz inside him that he didn’t know was from the fact someone else was up and happened to want to talk or because the person who wanted to talk was Thomas Jefferson, the boy he just had to kiss because it ‘felt right’. It just, now, felt confusing.

In his jolt of energy at the wrong time, Thomas jumped for joy at the fast reply of Alex. Had the kiss between them kept Alex up all day too, or did this just happen to be a coincidence for them both? Either Thomas didn’t mind when his eyes fell victim to the picture that dawned his phone. The main focus on the image was obviously the book that dawned on Alex’s leg, which had to be so damn adorable cause of the book being the length of over half his thigh.

Skimming over the short, “reading x” caption, he looked at how Alex was wearing literal stripper socks. The pair was made of a soft grey colour that patterned their way the whole way up Alex’s legs up to his mid-thigh, cutting off slightly below the top of the book. Thomas was in shock. Of course, yes, it was a pair of socks however Alex deemed way too innocent to wear something so alluring and bold even if he was on his own; Imagining Alexander in thigh highs and an oversized sweater was definitely something Thomas wanted to see and keep in his memory forever, he’d have to mention it to Alex sometime soon.

The last thing Alex expected Thomas to notice was his socks that he’d thrown on in an effort to stay warm and still have air supplied to his legs, but never the less the message of “HOLY SHIT YOUR SOCKS!1!!1!!” was thrown at Alex, causing his stomach to flutter and his cheeks to light up the same colour as Rudolph’s nose, and as fast as flicking off a light switch. Before he could even reply, another message appears on the screen, the lack of capital letters calm’s Alex before he actually reads the sentence.

“Can I facetime you? Xx”

No. The first thought in Alexander’s head was “no”. It would be too awkward; Alex couldn’t stand awkward silence and the fear that he would be the reason to two would be sitting there because he can’t muster up the courage to say a few words physically pained him. However, a piece of him screamed for him to take the stupidly small priority of giggling at one in the morning with Thomas Jefferson over facetime.

Alex <3 would like to Facetime…

Thomas was quite surprised at Alex’s decision to facetime him, and he wasted no time accepting the call and sitting in silence until Alexander’s face popped up on his screen, shown in limited pixels and slight lag, which happened to just do the trick to light a smile on Thomas’s face. “Hey!” Thomas beamed, as Alex slowly came into a clearer view, showing off the messy bed head that made Thomas’s hands itch at the remembrance of running his hands through that very same hair.

Alexander fiddled round with the camera for a moment, making sure he could securely stand up the phone without it falling over; his hands were just way too tired to hold the phone at a constant attractive and acceptable angle. Once settled, he flopped onto his bed -stomach first- and smiled to the camera, lifting a hand to offer a small wave instead of a word. Thomas’s only reply was to smile, because Alexander did just leave him speechless from time to time, and if anything, he wishes to hear Alexander’s voice for non-stop hours at a time. Of course, he’d have to get Alex to start talking first of all.

“Okay, so what’s with the socks first of all” was all Thomas could ask, as it was running round his mind ever since he’s known Alexander is wearing them. Alexander just flushed red, and sat crossed legged on the bed, playing with the rim of the socks as he smirked down at his lap, “Seriously, you are either a stripper or a model to be wearing those to bed, by the way you look it’s definitely the latter” Thomas smiled, as he felt full on heart eyes glimmer Hamilton’s way while he wasn’t looking.

“Hey! In my defence they’re very comfortable,” Alex defended “and they seem to distract you so I’m pretty happy with them” He smirked, feeling more and more comfortable talking to Thomas as his smile was so familiar to him it was relaxing and created a sense of security for Thomas. “Okay okay, sure whatever” Thomas laughed, placing a palm under his chin keeping his eyes locked on the screen, “so, whatcha reading today? Seems you always have a new set of pages in your hands.” He continued, eyeing the book settled next to Alex and watching as the hands he so loved to hold with a gentle grip picked up the book and fiddled with the pages as a smile played on his lips.

“A book called carry On, I mean I’ve read a few times before but the two boys are just so cute together and the whole thing is so gay and I love it” Alex smiled, clearly getting more and more engaged with the conversation as his hands start to move independently, “and I can’t help it though I just really love to read, there’s just something about getting lost in a jumble of words that’s so amazing to me, I don’t know I’m rambling, sorry.” The spark in Alexander’s eyes slowly flickered out as he became more and more self-aware of every syllable that left his mouth, spiralling him into a hold of pity and embarrassment. There was no way Thomas could see him like this a second longer.

“Read to me” Thomas almost commands with a sweet, quiet mutter that fed Alex a small dose of confidence again, as he almost laughs at Thomas’s suggestion, “No way! Nuh-uh! That’s just too awkward over facetime!” Alex protested, shaking his head so much he felt dizzy. A brave wave seemed to strike Thomas as his smirk reappeared strongly, “Fine. Then I’m coming over” He stated with raised eyebrows, expecting Alex’s protest to flow like a waterfall so his umbrella was already up.

“Well, I- actually, I mean- well that doesn’t sound _all_ that bad?” Alex almost questioned, wiping Thomas’s smirk far off his face and replacing it with an open mouth of shock and excitement. “Wait really? Will you read to me if I do?” Thomas continued to test, seeing whether he could convince Alex with a flutter of his lashes, and a hopeful stare, “Okay fine, just hurry before I change my mind, oh and door 1776 by the way” Alex trailed off, watching as, as soon as he spoke the first syllable on consent, he was up and ou the door of his dorm.

A few seconds later, the knocking of his door disturbed the relaxed air and Alex sauntered over to the handle, gently unlocking the door to expose Thomas Jefferson in a pair grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. Alexander seemed to always forget how tall Thomas is, and quickly snapped his head up to greet him with a smile, as soon as his eyes fixated on Thomas’s smile however, Alex’s grew and his heart raced with the acquainted spark that shot round his body faster than his own blood.

“Hey hon” Thomas smiled with open arms, which Alex gladly took quickly to hide the glowing red that shot across his face at the simple nickname, “ _stop_ ” Alex whines, however the grin he displayed was way too obvious in telling Thomas he wasn’t serious at all to what he said. “Stop what darlin’?” Thomas tried and Alexander just rolled in eyes, playing off the way he could feel the tip of his ears blushing, dragging Thomas towards his bed, his hands barely able to wrap round Thomas’s wrists.

A few minutes later, Thomas and Alexander were lying on Alex’s bed. Thomas was leaning against the headboard, his legs either side of Alex who was lying comfortably against his chest with a book settled gently in his hands. Quiet sentences fell from Alex’s mouth as he read to Thomas, feeling more comfortable the more he was immersing himself into the story.

Suddenly Alex’s breath hitched quietly, and Thomas speedily removed the handle that had accidently settled on Alexander’s thigh, “sorry” he whispered, hoping Alex would carry on reading because his voice was so sickly sweet, almost like honey dripping from a spoon, so smooth and calming to listen to, he wishes it would never leave his mind. “Keep it there, you’re hands are warm anyway” he giggled, and immediately went back to reading the book aloud, trying not the laugh as he felt Thomas’s disbelief leak out of his fingers that toyed around the edge of his socks. Still toying with the edges of Alex’s socks, Thomas felt him relax at the gentle touches and his words began to slowly slur and slow down, switching down his dynamics to a soft volume and pace.

The fatigue had finally caught up to Alexander and it hit him like a brick, Thomas listened to the words till they became mumbles and eventually just soft, deep breaths and quiet snores, the hands holding the book became limp and gradually lowered against Thomas’s leg, to which he quickly grabbed the book, so it didn’t fall and lose the he- _they_ were on.

As soft as he could, Thomas tried to get up, but the smallest movement caused Alex to stir and turn sideways where he hitched his leg up against Thomas’s. _So this is my fate_ Thomas thought as he silently giggled and wrapped his arms around Alex and tried to fall asleep himself, the small rise and fall of Alexander’s chest comforting him into a rhythm where he could drift off into a euphoric sleep.

\--------

“Why are we doing this again?” he whispered, standing outside the door, “because, Alexander never doesn’t text us in the morning, every day at 8am and guess what?” John whispered, his voice laced with sarcasm, “It’s fucking half nine!” he almost shouted, fiddling around his pockets for the key to Alex’s door. “Langue John!” Lafayette whispered, his attempt at getting John to become cleaner in his speech had obviously not been successful as John could only roll his eyes as he found the key and inserted it into the door, preparing for the very worse that may happen.

However, what the two boys were faced with was quite the opposite.

In front of their eyes, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were entwined with one another, Alex cuddling into to Thomas’s chest, his hands entangled in his jumper softly. Thomas arms were securely wrapped around Alex’s back, holding him close as they visibly breathed in unconscious sync. Their faces were both soft, but with almost invisibly small smiles etched in their faces, as if throughout the night they knew they were always in each other’s arms.

“Don’t like Thomas my ass Hamilton” John mutters as he snaps a picture of them both, “please tell me you see it to Gil?” John begs Lafayette’s way with pleading eyes, hoping to prove he is just not getting his hopes up like usual. “I am French John, I know more about love than you ever will” Laf smirked, making John roll his eyes, “But ouí, they’re so in love it hurts, do we tell them?” he asks, returning his gaze to look at the two one more time as John shuts the door quietly.

“No, let’s leave this one to happen on its own” John surprises himself, feeling he could trust Alexander to figure this one on out on his own, although he still desperately wanted to scream at the both, he had to disengage himself for once. Lafayette looks his way; “Oh, wow, well done” giving John a silent applause as they walked back down the hallway.

“Seriously, never say my first name again though, it is too weird” Laf stated shaking his head, smiling as John shoved him gently and they wondered back across the grass, Alex and Thomas still sauntering through their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTC: What's your favourite book/ books (RECOMMEND ME BOOKS!!!)
> 
> AOTC: My favourite book is Carry On by Rainbow Rowell (can you tell where Alex comes from?) Although The Song of Achilles is definitely a close second to me, sorry I just really love books and writing a lot!


	10. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I UPDATED AGAIN, I'VE NEVER ENJOYED WRITING SO MUCH WHEN YOU ALL LEAVE SUCH AMAZING COMMENTS! BTW ALL YOUR BOOK TASTES ARE AMAZING!!!  
> You don't realise how many times I've been crying thanks to all you!!!   
> I post about you all on my Twitter and Instagram and Tumblr cause you're all just so kind!  
> btw all my social medias are "Dottymathers" I want y'all to be able to see the human behind this story! (also dw I will accept you on my instagram, gotta block those irls)  
> ANYWAY SORRY RAMBLING, YOU SEE WHERE ALEX GETS IT FROM???!?!  
> ENJOYYY!

Alexander was the first to wake, savouring the warm arms that smothered his body in a perfect cocoon making him want to never have to move again, sadly however he had to somehow get up, English was today at ten and he shouldn’t really miss it no matter how much he told himself one lesson won’t hurt. Although, he still needed to wake up Thomas; sitting alone in lonely silence was something Hamilton surprisingly didn’t miss.

No matter how many times Alex wriggled, tapped, shook, whispered to Thomas, he didn’t seem to want to wake up and it was started to annoy Alex, he should really be getting ready to get to English so he could safely arrive without questions of why him and Thomas were together. Thinking rather drastically Alexander did something that if you told him he did two weeks ago; he would have melted into a puddle of red in shock and embarrassment. Slowly and gently, he placed a small kiss against Thomas’s lips, relishing the tingles and shocks that were sent down his spine as their lips touched, steadily, he increased his pressure making sure he didn’t have the force of a fairy with a too light touch.

Suddenly, he felt the small pressure of Thomas kissing back and Alex retreated, sitting back as he straddled Thomas’s lap with a smug smile on his face. Thomas on the other hand was feeling way too happy to feel someone’s lips on his own in the first moment he woke up in the morning, fluttering open his eyes to see a rather self-satisfied Alexander blinking back at him.

“Sorry, but I really had to wake you, we sort of have English soon and y-you wouldn’t wake up no matter how much I tried to wake up and so I decided to take drastic measures and so I kissed you, I’m sorry I wasn’t really thinking, well I was thinking, but-” Alex’s ramble of nonsense was cut off by a tired Thomas Jefferson who swiftly sat up and pressed a kiss on Alexander’s ranting lips before he could say another word more.

Thomas lay back down, admiring his handy work as Alex was sat staring at him with wide, shocked eyes and frozen hands which were once flying with apology and guilt. “Oh” was all Alex could emit before his head was dunked into a pool of red which stained his cheeks with a vivid blush, and all Thomas could do was giggle before looking at his phone that had slipped out of his pocket and onto to the bed, only to catch a glimpse of the time.

“Hey, Alex?” He asked and Alexander shot his head up to look at Thomas, eye to eye, “It’s half ten, you wanna get up and go to English?” he asked, watching Alexander roll his eyes at the fact he just had to wake up late for English. There was a moment of silence, before Alexander looked down and mumbled, “With you? No”. This shocked Thomas, of course he never expected anything negative to come out of Alexander’s mouth, he felt like he was just too sweet and pure to decline anything, yet  he was.

Seeing Thomas’s hurt expression sent Alex into a mental panic, “Wait! No! I mean I would love too!” he almost shouted, placing hands on Thomas’s stomach as if he could flee any minute, “Just walking with you would raise suspicion y’know” he trailed off, leaving Thomas to look at Alex with so much confusion it was comical. “Would that be so bad?” Thomas questioned, blinking at Alex with a hunger for answers in his eyes.

“Well, yeah…” Alex began, “You’re you.” Thomas could only look at him inquisitively silently begging him to carry on and not cut himself off again. “Right” Alex started and Thomas silently thanked him, “You’re a household name in this college, _Thomas Jefferson_ , if I, small-quiet-invisible Alexander Hamilton, were to even be seen with you, your reputation would be ruined and mine would be created” he finished biting down on his lips and watching Thomas wonder into thought.

Thomas was thinking.

Would disturbing his reputation be all that bad if he were to be with Alex? No one has ever made him think like this before, no one has ever managed to wiggle themselves into his brain and meddled with his thoughts and the things that he thought were the most important. To Thomas the one thing that was important to him was that he was known and known well, however he was questioning his own morals as he felt he could drop it all in a second to fall on his knees at Alexander’s feet and kiss him senseless. He’d never felt like this before.

“Okay fine we won’t go to English” Thomas smiled, trying not to let his thoughts show through his smile, luckily his mind seemed to be off somewhere else to be able to read through his facial expression. “Can we still go to biology?” Alex asked sweetly, and Thomas could only flash him another smile at his small nervous voice that contrasted the truthful rant earlier.

“Of course my little one”

The nickname went over Alex’s head and was replaced by the determiner.

_My._

Possession. His. Them. Together.

Is Alexander really questioning himself again? Is this something Alex actually wants? Sure, he enjoyed kissing, cuddling, even simply being in Thomas’s company but did he love him? _Love_. The word seemed way too strong. Yes, his heart seemed to beat unhealthily fast while still feeling as light as a feather, his stomach was in knots of adrenaline whenever he saw Thomas send him quick glances when he was sure he wasn’t looking, but he still didn’t what love exactly was.

Love still didn’t feel like the right word however. It never felt right when he said it, even to his friends where he truly meant it, the word still felt dry and coarse as it left his tongue, almost as if it were a piece of sandpaper leaving his lips, being forced out.

He needed to say it.

Words were the centre of his head, and when he finally was able to speak up, they felt never-ending in the pool of thoughts he said aloud, filling the room he was in until everyone was drowning in his syllables and letters, soaked in Alex’s words that had been ready to leave his lops before he could even properly think of them. However, he couldn’t think of how to say this to Thomas without drowning him in hope. Alexander simply wanted to find out what would happen in his head, how the words would fell surrounding a new area.

Could Alex just go out and say it? No that was way too sudden and surprising for Thomas, he’ll have to warn him first, and right now it was now or never. “Thomas?” He asked, already feeling dread into what he was about to do, he had to turn off his thoughts, until he’s said it and just experience how it feels. “Hmm, what’s up?” Thomas hummed, looking up from his phone. Now or never.

“I like words. W-wait this is not that random, just can I try something? Well say something, to test it in my head.”

“Sure…”

“D-don’t run off, or take it too seriously, or like try to think too much into it, this is ju-”

“Alex! Just say it”

“I love you”

Each syllable fell from Alex’s tongue in a thick, sweet string like honey dripping off a spoon, not a stutter even seen between each letter. Sounds were looped so smoothly together as If it was something Alex ad said since birth, being taught them was not necessary as it was all so natural. Never had Alex imagined himself in this position, so he had nothing for comparison in his head, an empty space that was meant to be filled with love imagines and stereotypical dreams of weddings and dates was all that lay there.

That was the last thing Thomas expected Alex to say. His whole body felt lit on fire, burning with shock, the hairs on his arms standing on end with static jumping around his skin. The words surrounding Thomas with a blanket of passion and euphoria, keeping his heart beating loud and clear and his stomach exploding into butterflies that flooded his brain and distracted him from all his surrounding and every kind of doubtful thought he could try and think of.

Alex started to mumble when he saw Thomas’s high expression, “I- I- I erm I- okay, sorry just I- thanks fo- wait… Why’re you smiling?”

_I love you too_

“No reason, you just make me smile”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEESY I KNOW AHHH I COULDN'T RESIST!
> 
> QOTC: Have you written or attempted to write before?
> 
> AOTC: I have a pretty cheesy Dan and Phil fanfiction on my Wattpad whoops


	11. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS AT SCHOOL AGAIN BUT I WILL TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW AS WELL!!!  
> O M G I'M PERFORMING MY DRAMA MOCK EXAM TOMORROW! I'M SCARED AND EXCITED AHH!!  
> ALSO I'M GOING TO ALTON TOWERS ON SUNDAY HOW EXCITING!
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY THIS, IT AIN'T THE WILDEST BUT NEXT CHAPTER US PLANNED OUT!

Walking hand in hand, Thomas and Alex reached the door of their Biology room, being just on time to see the last person enter through the door, the boys retract each other’s grip as if they’re suddenly two north poled magnets, and walk into the room one after the other, Alex with his head down low and Thomas proudly strutting in with a smile on his face dispersing in the opposite direction to Alexander, as he blindly walks towards his table.

“Alexander Hamilton!” shouted someone and Alex snapped up his head to find Laf glaring his way, “What do you call this!” He wiggled his phone in the air, expecting Alex to see what was on the screen. “A phone?” Alex responded sassily, blushing at the snicker from across the room in reply to his answer, and turning around only to find Thomas staring back at him, a smirk adorning his lips. Alexander could only avert his eyes quickly and turn back to Lafayette, who was only staring at him with a phone held out at Alex.

Adjusting his eyes, he looks at the phone closely, seeing the image that is displayed on the screen is two people. Alex looks up at Laf confused but he only goes back to looking at the image closer, seeing one of the people looked way too familiar, but the light shining on the phone screen wasn’t doing the picture any favours. Fed up with squinting, Alex snatched the phone out of Lafayette’s hands, giving him an apologetic look for being so jittery, something had gotten to him and he did not know what.

Alexander cupped his hand over the screen and looked down, his eyes widening in complete shock when he saw a picture of himself and Thomas entwined into each other so messily yet graceful at the same time. Alex was securely tucked under Thomas’s arms which was held him with a soft, gentle grip that sent shivers over Alex’s back where those arms once lay, leaving him with an empty feeling creeping across his skin. The two of them look so natural together, like they had done the action so many times before, it was effortless to do.

Now that Alexander thought about it, the action was effortless. Both of them were easily moulded into one another and relaxed instantly, savouring ever single cm on touch and heat that they shared between them as Alex’s words strung them closer together. Suddenly Alexander realised his eyes had wondered up from the device tha lay loose in his hands, and up to Thomas.

Thomas watched as Alexander looked up in a daze, obviously unknown to where his consciousness actually was, his eyes wondered towards Thomas but the image in his mind was clearly something different. Alex’s expression appeared so soft to Thomas, not stress or anxiety seeping through an apologetic smile, only a lenient aura glimmering off his thoughts; Thomas could only wonder what Lafayette had shown him that had dazed him out so much.

“Mon Alexander?” Lafayette smirked, gently taking the phone from Alex’s hand in fear of it falling, “What’s gotten you shook?” he laughed, as Alex felt his cheeks burst into patches of heat; feeling speechless as his head filled with so many questioned about the picture, the first one being; “Where did you get this?”

Alexander practically shouted it at Laf, making him jump at the volume the four foot 10 inch human could reach, but immediately shushing Alex and dragging him to sit down at their table. “Don’t hate us” he started, watching Alexander’s face as he carried on, “but you didn’t message us this morning and John forced me to check you weren’t dead” Alex could only roll his eyes his friends’ caring natures but it was obvious where the picture came from now.

“That doesn’t explain these pictures!” Alex loudly whispered, feeling the embarrassment creep up on him at the realisation John and Laf had slipped into their moment without them knowing, watching them smile in their dreams as they slept entwined together physically and mentally. He felt exposed knowing this, like he’d been stripped down of the layers of red that hid on his face from every blush.

“Okay that one was John” Laf admitted, looking up from his phone to see Alex staring off again, following his gaze Lafayette spots a certain someone that was happily wrapped round Alexander this morning staring right back at him. Smiles were lovingly exchanged between the two of them as they maintained eye contact that was so strong, Laf was convinced the only thing that could break it was…

“Sorry I’m late” Martha Washington sung as she walked into the classroom, snapping Alex’s attention back to reality, bringing Thomas to disappointment, and Lafayette to wonder if John could convince Alex to speak up about what is happening with him and Thomas at the moment.

\-----------

Before John could even show Alex the picture, Lafayette spoke up, “I already showed him, don’t bother” and John huffed but spun his attention right back to Alex who was biting his lip nervously. “So, I don’t know about you, but was I saw this morning was not two friends!” John crossed his arms, and gave Alex a certain look that made him forget how to talk without stuttering. “I-I- w-we I mean it was just n-nothing” he tried to play off, replaying the mornings incidence in his head at the same time.

“Alex, what happened?” Lafayette says gently, making sure he was relaxed so he would be able to spill whatever was building up inside his mind. This was the time for Alexander to tell them what happened, and ask them for advice of what he is feeling and what he should actually do, only he was too afraid to do so. Of course his friends would rather have him be honest with them than to hide anything, but everything Alex experienced there was always that small bundle of doubt that settled in his stomach.

“I told him I loved him?”

“You WHAT!” John and Laf screamed at the same time, John’s exclamation lingering with traces of excitement. Alex could only panic as he never got to explain, however John knew Alexander well enough to hold in any more words until he manages to give an explanation. They both watch as Alex took a deep breath and stared to the floor, closing his eyes and letting his mind practically buzz with words.

“Just, I- ugh okay. Y’know how I really like words that make so much sense that they make you feel something? Well I wanted to see if I could say ‘I love you’ to Thomas and something would happen, like when I tried it with you John?” Alex asks John’s way and he shakes his head at the memory, “So what did the words feel like?” Lafayette asked, asking the question John was dying to know the answer to.

“Well, it felt like a fire lit under my skin, sending shivers down my spine and my brain to explode like I’d taken so many drugs my mind was off somewhere else?” it comes out as a question, after the ramble ended, of course Alex could go on for paragraphs about how much the words had affected him, but he kind of wanted to sleep tonight instead of talking for hours upon hours. Alex and Laf could only stare at him in awe and he couldn’t see the clear feeling Thomas was making him feel, John had promised himself to help Alex as much as he can but in conclusion Alex had to figure the end pin on his own.

“But, how do _you_ feel?” John asked cautiously, carefully edging Alex to come to a sudden conclusion and for him to be able to witness it, Alex could only sigh and bite his lip while in deep concentration, his head filling with so many thoughts that he zoned out again, going through pros and cons of each outcome that could ever come out of this one conversation, the only answer that would suit the question as hand was a simple shrug on Alex’s behalf.

“I am so buying you tissues for your birthday” John laughed half-heartedly, as he wiped off the tears that strewn down Alex’s cheek, which only made Alex cry more at how stupid he felt for crying, creating an endless cycle for him that only led to his friends’ sleeves to be soaked with Alex’s waterworks and Alexander’s eyes to be as red as he cheeks usually are.

“Want us to call Thomas?” John asked quietly, silently hoping for Alex to say yes, that would help him understand their relationship a smidge more, seeing Alex cry was something he tried to reserve in front of people. He held in everything he could no matter what, until he was alone with someone he trusted and spilled everything out to them. So having Alexander want Thomas around would show the fast trust they may have created.

Alexander looked up and watched their faces show a lack of clear expression, and then subtly and gently nodded John’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I self indulge in crybaby!Alex WHOOPS
> 
> QOTC: Favourite Jamilton fanfiction?
> 
> AOTC: Cause You're My Favourite Hue! This actually broke me and was so amazingly written I was crying throughout the school day whenever someone mentioned something that would trigger my memory of it!


	12. It's Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN A WEEK! I HAD MY DRAMA PERFORMANCE AND IT WENT SO WELL! ALSO HAD A GEOG TEST WHICH I SCORED AN A ON WOO! BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER ALL WEEK, SO I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT AND I SHALL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!!!

The phone next to him buzzes loudly, startling him out of his reading; ever since Alex had read to him every time Thomas read any book he could easily recite every word with Alex’s voice in his head, keeping a smile locked onto his face. He looked upon the screen to see John’s name staring back at him. Confused and curious all at once, Thomas answered the call not even getting the chance to say hello before John’s voice cut in and started speaking, “Thomas, could you come over to Alex’s dorm, like now?”

Thomas’s natural reaction was to panic, if it was anything good Alex would’ve asked for him to come round, but with John, Thomas felt his heart stop in his chest in worry for the boy. Before Thomas could even think of a reply, a small sob echoed in his ears from the speaker on the phone, making Thomas’s heart drop to his stomach. “Yeah, yeah I’m leaving now” he replied quickly and hung up, jumping out of his bed and running to his door.

As soon as Thomas entered the room, he was greeting with a heart breaking sight. Alexander was curled up onto Lafayette’s lap, small, quiet cries leaving his lips as a gentle stream of transparent liquid flows down his reddened cheeks. Bloodshot, red rimmed eyes turn up to look at Thomas and his heart shatters, never had Alexander had looked so sad before, so broken and confused. Lafayette silently beckoned Thomas over, and he quickly tip-toed to follow in the direction of where Alex was laying.

Silently watching Lafayette whisper something into Alex’s ear and a small nod given in return, Thomas racked his mind over what could be destroying this small ray of sunshine that just had to brighten his day every time he saw him. Not even one idea could spring into his head before Alex lazily threw himself at Thomas, a choked sob leaving his lips as he fell into his chest.

“Hey, hey what’s up?” Thomas whispered sweetly, running his hands through Alex’s hair in attempt to calm him down slightly. Alexander quickly felt the touch and remembered how calm it felt every other time, giving a slower timing to his breathing and more conscientiousness to his thoughts. Alex couldn’t think of an answer to Thomas’s question however and barely managed a shrug before another cry quietly left his lips.

“I think you two need to talk, we’ll go” John spoke quietly, dragging Lafayette with him out the door which silently clicked closed, leaving Thomas and Alexander alone in the room, the only sounds were Alex’s uneven breaths and short sobs. Continuing to softly stroke Alex’s hair, Thomas let out a small sigh.

“What’s gotten you so upset today, hey?” he whispered against Alexander’s head, slowly feeling the cries settle into small sniffles, and gulps of air. A small “you” squeaked out of Alex after finally bringing himself to talk, he felt needed to finally release every feeling that had been circling his days and nights, every dream and day dream that had been interrupted

Thomas held back the smile that was threatening to break out, Alex’s obvious attempt to seem even the tiniest bit annoyed fizzled away when he had just managed to talk. However, the largest bubble surrounding his mind was the fact Alexander was blaming him for the reason he was so upset, Thomas can’t remember being anything but nice to him, even nice was an understatement. “what have I done now” Thomas laughed slightly, trying to lighten up the mood as just having to still fear Alex’s hitched breathing hurt more that he’d think it would.

“Been too perfect and nice, made me happier than anyone ever has” Alexander quietly huffed, and Thomas froze. Never had he ever thought Alexander would confess something like this straight up to Thomas, let alone seem so upset about it, it felt more like a dream than a reality in the moment, but still underlying questions kept falling from his lips before he could think of what he was asking.

“Where’s this coming from?” spoke Thomas lowly, holding Alex as if he was a small child, feeling the strong need to protect him from whatever thoughts are trying to slip their way into his brain. All Alex could do was sit in sniffled silence, as he felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks, every possible negative reaction swelling up ten times its size so his thoughts melted into nothing but a strong sense of anxiety. However, he still wasn’t sure what the hell he was feeling.

Quietly, Alexander let out a shaky sigh, feeling a sob growing in his throat as he knew he had to reply with something, but there just wasn’t a straight answer, there were so many chapters to the story he would pass out before he finished the first page. “I don’t know everything is confusing me!” suddenly Alex cries out sitting up upon Thomas lap, then proceeding to fall against Thomas’s shoulder, feeling like that shout had emptied him of all his energy other than the small buzz that managed to keep him crying.

“Hey, hey” Thomas shushed, finding Alex’s hair again and began to stroke through it in an attempt at creating a relaxing movement, “You wanna try and explain for me? I will wait as long as you need my darling” he tried, hoping the quieter he is, the more comfortable he would feel with talking. A selection of words started to appear in Alex’s head, some making more sense than others, but all of them could be used in some sort of ramble that he could use to put Thomas at rest, he hated having to worry him so much.

_It’s now or never._

“Okay” Alexander breathed, languidly sitting up again and facing Thomas, feeling way more exposed as the light reflected brightly off the tear tracks that ran neatly down his face, “you, everything about you seem to light me up inside. From the moment your fingers easily linked through mine made me heart run so crazy fast that I thought you’d have to carry me home!” Alex laughed, another tear escaping the corner of his eye. “But every word you’ve said to me seemed to just flow right into my ears like poetry, each compliment has beamed me up so much, I felt I was able to lift my head up the slightest bit more.” Thomas continued to watch Alex’s eyes glimmer with each happy memory, and his tears becoming an El Niño.

“Remember when I kissed you?” Alex asked, and Thomas smiled at the memory, giving a nod of reply and encouragement, “well that was the single most scariest thing I would ever had thought have doing two weeks ago, but with you it felt like it needed to be done, it felt like such a natural magnetised movement but was more euphoric than I could ever imagine” Alex was now staring right into Thomas’s eyes each memory could almost be seen in his eyes his feelings were that truthful.

“And when I told you I loved you!” Alex laughed throwing his hands up in the air, as he felt his point would never be properly seen, “I wanted to know how that felt, it never felt sweet and smooth when I said it to John, or even now when I say it to my friends, but with you it felt like honey! They were the sweetest tasting words I‘ve ever said, and they were to you, and I don’t know whether I know what that means or I’m just too afraid to find out! Thomas what’s wrong with me, what have you done to me” Alex laughs, quickly turning back to tears.

Gently reaching up, Thomas went to lift Alex’s chin with a single finger, providing a feather light touch that would hardly go noticed if Alex’s skin didn’t set alight from Thomas being a mere metre away let alone a tender touch away. Alexander flickers his eyes every which way other than Thomas, until he had to give up his game and look up, seeing Thomas’s eyes start right back at him with a compassionate stare.

“Listen, you don’t have to know anything right now okay?” Thomas raised his eyebrows, “you just need to do what feels right, and I’ll still be here no matter what you realise” He finishes, the finger holding Alex’s chin still strongly positioned mid-air. Ever so slowly, Thomas leans down and carefully interlocked their lips, Alex’s hitch in breath being the loudest sound made in the moment, as the hunger slipping from Alexander’s lips fell against Thomas’s.

They both hardly moved. Maybe the odd push forward from the two, but other than that they both just savour the feeling of the smallest area of skin being pulled together, by nothing but the feeling of what they believe is ‘right’. To Alex this all felt right, every single second. To Thomas this all felt right, every single moment. The two thought this was right; even more than right. _Perfect_.

Alexander was the first to pull away, a guilty look simmering across his skin as he did so; wiping away the tear tracks settled on his cheeks, Alex audibly gulped. “What do you know right now? Like, what do you feel is right?” Alex hardly even whispers, as if his own words would bounce back and bite him. All Thomas could do was try not to let out a pitiful laugh at how oblivious Alex was towards his obvious pining, his thoughts were practically being revealed with every time he looked at Alex and he still was unsure on how Thomas was currently feeling about Alex.

“You really wanna know?” Thomas tested, causing Alex to turn fully towards Thomas, nodding enthusiastically, before mumbling, “I’ll be here no matter what” and Thomas smiled and have no one a quick nod. “Okay, can I be cheesy? I’ve never tripped and fell for someone so hard before you” Alex giggled aloud, taking the paused moment to fall against Thomas’s shoulder an arm encasing around Alex’s waist quickly, “Don’t laugh! Seriously! I don’t know what it is about you, but every blush, twiddle of thumbs, hum of reply, just makes me see you in such a such a light that it’s blinding!”

Alexander never saw Thomas is such a sappy, clique, loving way. Never had anyone seen Thomas Jefferson melting under someone’s touch, and pining in a way that felt like a childish crush and a soulmate mixed into one. Yet even after throwing out his heart, Thomas still didn’t feel satisfied, everything was meant to lead up to a moment. _Their_ moment! Yet the line was cut short by silence, and an itch that spread through disappointment, nothing could sum up the conversation other than-

“How’d you feel that maybe- I mean we try and- you don’t have to but- could we just-” Alex took a deep breath and waited for silence to simmer, before barely whispering a word that is either the biggest mistake that could ruin their lives or the beginning of a future that would change both Alexander and Thomas’s perspectives on every aspect of life itself.

“Date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMHAHAHHAHAH!!! Y'ALL GONNA HAVE TO WAIT!!!
> 
> QOTC: Are you more Thomas or Alex?
> 
> AOTC: Alex, I mean heyyy Alexander is based off myself whoopsss


	13. So?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY O UPDATED AGAIN BUT LISTEN  
> MY GCSES ARE IN 15 DAYSS; IM SHITTIN ONE
> 
> ANYWAYYYYSSS
> 
> HOLY SHIZZ THANK TOU SM FOR ALL YOU RCOMMENTS AGAIN, MY HEART EXPLODES WHEN I GET THE EMAIL I HAVE ANOTHER COMMENT!  
> IM SO GLAD YO'URE ALL ENJOYING THIS!!

“Yes” Thomas smiled.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Thomas repeated again, smiling ecstatically as the Alexander on his lap beamed back a small smile, his bright brown eyes dancing with euphoria at the reply he had anticipated even before he knew he had wanted, needed, this. “Can you kiss me now?” Alexander sniffed, wiping his eyes once more before flashing a larger smile; all Thomas could do was laugh. Laugh at everything all at once, the ridiculous questions from Alex, the unbelievable outcome of his pining, and overall how unreal this all felt.

This is all felt like so much of a dream, he was in fear he’d wake up. Thomas’s high was as everlasting as the smile adorning his face, and if the feeling continues this way he felt he would pass out into a smiling puddle of happiness. Wasting no more time, he swooped down till he and Alex were eye to eye, the tip of their noses touching, and a small silent conversation was being shared through slow blinks and dilated pupils.

Before Thomas could inch forward, Alexander leaned up faster than Thomas could fully blink, and firmly but still gently pressed his tear rimmed lips onto Thomas’s small smile. Alexander was the first to move, but in a way Thomas definitely did not mind; gradually he deepened their kiss, opening his mouth so slightly that it was almost undetectable if it wasn’t for Thomas’s fire senses twitching at every tiny change in Alex’s movements.

Eventually, after many uncounted minutes, Thomas pulled away leaving Alexander in a panting daze with red bruised lips, a smirk sneaking out between heavy breaths. “Never done that” Alex admitted, dancing his eyes around to avoiding a look of disappointment he expected to be staring back at him, he felt so young and inexperienced compared to Thomas who practically made his heart beat so fast it may explode just from a quick glance.

“Are you serious?” Thomas practically screeched jumping slightly which scared Alexander, “you’re a natural!” causing Alex to flush red, and cringe inwardly at the clique response Thomas had to give. Sadly, a part of him still swum with doubt, it was a kiss for Pete’s sake, yet nothing could ever simply be in Alexander’s mind; everything had to weigh out with a negative undertone, that dunked him under the water for just a second longer.

“Remember when you said you could hear me thinking?” Thomas interrupted the silent monologue, slotting a hand into Alexander’s hair, bringing him back into consciousness and ease “Your brain is practically screaming right now, anything specific going on?” Only a shrug was the reply, the red simmering to a gently pink that dusted his cheeks, “you can talk to me Alex” Thomas tried but he was already slipping in and out of sleep from mental exhaustion, and getting a reply would be as good as keeping him awake for another 12 hours.

Not even 2 minutes later, Alexander was softly snoring draped over Thomas’s left arm, his head lightly resting on Thomas’s shoulder and the tip of his thumb lazily resting between his lips. Looking down at him, Thomas smiled and thought how lucky he was for the aromantic introvert to fall out of the certainty of his romanticality and into Thomas’s arms, where at any moment he could freely kiss his head and wrap his arms around Alex’s shoulders lean his head on the soft locks that feel a cloud of the softest materials on earth.

However, nobody knows about them yet. Okay, yes, it had only been a matter of minutes, but telling people about them both hadn’t been thought about at all yet. What would Thomas tell James? There was no way he would rid of Alex if James judged him for their relationship, James is his closest, –and cringey as it sounds- best friend! Maybe he wouldn’t care, he’d support them and be able to get to know Alexander and see the hidden side of him that is so incredible and endearing.

As gently as he could, Jefferson wiggled a hand under Alexander’s legs and lifted him up to lie down on the bed. Alexander stirred slightly when Thomas lay down on the bed fully and placed him next to himself on the bed. As soon as the bed covers were smothering them both, the sleeping boy hitched up a leg across Thomas’s abdomen and instinctively snuggled against him, his thumb planted firmly in his mouth still. Thomas had got himself a boyfriend; A cute one indeed.

\---------------

Alexander couldn’t remember falling asleep; although, he could definitely remember waking up.

As soon as Alex opened his eyes, he beamed with the largest smile possible as he remembered what happened the previous night. Alex had a boyfriend, and his boyfriend was Thomas. There was a radiating heat keeping only one half of his body warm, and Alex felt his pushy self suddenly appear, and want a smothering of constant contact. Still half asleep yet smiling, the short boy scrambled up until he and Thomas were face to face, then placed a forceful kiss against his lips feeling like a prince waking his sleeping beauty.

Movement was felt with the tingle on Alex’s lips and he immediately retreated, looking down at the remains of his handy work which included a very wide eyed, smiley Thomas which only made Alex smile more. “Good morning” Alex quietly sung, watching Thomas come more and more out of his sleepy state, “Good is a massive understatement” Thomas laughed, making Alexander blush for the first time today, “Wait, what time is it?” Alex fumbled around the sides of his bed looking for his phone, gasping when he saw the time.

“6am” he squeaked, sucking his lips and avoiding Thomas’s eyes until he heard a small laugh, “Why are you up so early?”. Of course Alex could lie and say he just woke up, or he was bored, but what was the point when he was able to sit in bed and cuddle for hours before the one afternoon lesson he had. “W-well I woke up and w-was cold cause you were only warming one side of my body, and then I got excited because I remembered I c-could wake you?”

An “aww” leaked out of Thomas’s mouth before he could stop it, “You genuinely make me heart explode Alex” he laughed and speedily scooped Alex so far sideways that he fell flat onto Thomas’s chest. A pair of arms enclosed around his body transferring a wave of heat on his skin; making him shiver and hum happily with satisfaction, “happier?” Thomas asked, placing a hand on the small patch of skin where Alex’s shirt had rode up.

Alex hummed a reply, and nestled into Thomas’s chest before huffing, “I’m not tired anymore” reaching for Thomas’s arm and dancing his fingers across his large, smooth hands; sparks could practically be seen as Alex’s small, cold fingertips ran across Thomas’s. “Well neither am I at the moment” Thomas agreed, staring down to watch the careful movements of Alex’s digits, then back up to his soft facial expression that connoted bliss and enjoyment.

A small gasp escaped from Alex, and he almost leapt up if it weren’t for the barrier of Thomas’s arms, silently he squirmed and struggled to reach his arm to the floor, but he just couldn’t reach, “Thomas, can you hold my waist while I get something?” Alex awkwardly giggled hanging off the side of the bed. Thomas firmly held his waist as he ducked down towards the floor, and swiftly came back up holding the book they were reading the other night.

“Wanna read to me Hon?” Thomas fluttered his eyelids, and gave Alex his best puppy eyes he could, “What did you think I was going to do? Read in silence and let you sit in boredom” Alex giggled a sound that still gave Thomas chills at the pretty flurry of laughter. Almost instinctively, Thomas opened his legs and Alex shuffled around to sit between them; Thomas then wrapping his arms back around Alex, linking at his stomach.

Hamilton ran his finger along the edges of the pages until he stopped at an indent, opening the book and taking a breath in, ready to start at the point on the page he could remember before he fell asleep, before Thomas interrupted, “Wait, look at me a second” Thomas ordered softly, and Alex followed the instruction in milliseconds. As soon as Thomas was eye to eye with Alex, he leant forward and captured Alex’s lips in his own for the second time this morning in a quick kiss.

“Okay, now you can read” Thomas winked at Alex, turning him red as he whipped his head back round to the book in his hands, leaning fully back into Thomas’s chest before starting the story again, a song of sentences filling the morning sounds of birds and the crackle of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HAS ANYONE LISTENED TO IN THE HEIGHTS? I HAVE "GOOD MORNINGG VANESSSAAA IF IT ISN'T THE LOVELIEST GIRL IN THE PLAACEEE" STUCK IN MY HEAD
> 
> ANYWAYSSS ENJOY THAT?
> 
> The hamisquad may be next to find out or Madison who knowwwss?????  
> SO
> 
> QOTC: Favourite song/s at the moment?
> 
> AOTC: Wriggle by Clipping ( it'a so hot ngl) OH also the whole of The Book of Mormon, cause I love it sm it's hilarious and and offensive, and Elder Price is hot fight me


	14. flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI TYSM TO THE PERSON WHO SUGGESTED THOMAS TO BE A PROPER ROMANTIC WHO BUYS FLOWERS FOR ALEX I LOVE YOU AND YOU SHOULD COMMENT AND REMIND ME WHO YOU ARE !!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY YEAH I AM EXHAUSTED AND CURRENTLY READING "NOAH CAN'T EVEN" WHICH IS SO GAY? AND I'M SO IN LOVE?

The room was silent other than the monotone ringing of the phone in Alex’s hands and the soft breaths falling from his lips every few seconds; a small click echoed in Alexander’s ears and he stumbled with the device, listening to the “hey Alexander!” that sprung through the speakers. He cleared his throat and clicked on loudspeaker so he didn’t have to hold the phone no more.

“Erm h-hi John, could you and Herc and Laf come round to mine, I- I sort of need to tell you all something” he stuttered out, feeling the sweat already dripping from his fingertips, and the familiar copper tinge inside his mouth from the unconscious biting that sprung up whenever he knew something was going to happen.

“Yeah sure, we’ll be there as fast as we can!”

\---------

A loud knock vibrated through the beats of Partition playing through the phone speakers, which was quickly turned off as Alexander went scurrying to the door, bracing himself for the announcement he was about to give even though everything would be the same no matter what happened. He thinks anyway.

Swinging the door open, Alex was faced immediately with three worrisome, anxious looking friends who looked straight at Alex, scanning his every feature to try and decipher his expression. “Alex what’s happening?” Laf was the first to speak, triggering Alex to snap back into reality and step backward; a silent invitation for them to all come in. John quickly found a spot on Alexander’s bed, followed next to him by Laf and Herc who sat in a line facing the floor where Alexander pulled out the beanbag, the crinkles feeling overly loud as he sat.

“Oh erm, okay so I have something to tell you all, I- I wanted to tell you in person, but please don’t say anything bad, e-even if you’re thinking it just-“

“Alexander! You can tell us anything!” Hercules interrupted, feeling Alex crumbling from each word he was forcing out that he obviously didn’t want to say. His friends watching in anticipation, as Alex took a long blink, and dancing his fingers between one another that shined with a thin layer of oil and anxiety.

“I’m dating Thomas”

Alex couldn’t stop the stupidly large grin that spread across his face at the 3 word sentence that was part of his life, as well as the reaction the hit his friends one by one like a small row of dominos being knocked over. “YOU ARE WHAT?” John screamed, a mix of excitement and shock bursting out, and Alexander could only laugh along with the other two at John’s reaction. “I said I am sort of dating Thomas Jefferson” he giggled.

“Our Alexander has all grown up” Lafayette cooed, wiping a fake tear off his cheek, “seriously though Alex.” Herc stopped the laughing; sounding way to serious it scared everyone, “Tell us _everything_ ” he almost squealed, making everyone laugh and giggle again, exciting Alexander as he itched to tell every last detail. However, this was Alexander Hamilton they were asking, so immediately Alex was glowing red and covering his face with his small nimble hands; fingernails that had still speckles of the lilac nail polish that had decorated his nails weeks ago.

Before Alex could even say another word, a familiar jingle buzzed from his phone that nestled by John’s leg, who picked it up and shrieked out an “It’s Thomas” and held the phone out to Alex who sauntered over next to them all and answered the call. “H-hi” was all could spit out, mentally face palming himself for being so jittery constantly, there was small chuckle at the end of the line giving Alexander back his smile.

“Where are you at the moment?” A sickly sweet voice sang, making Alex’s stomach flip.

“With Laf, Herc, and John at my dorm; wait why?” Alex added at the end.

“Oh okay, just wanted to come by quickly, but I will later” you could still hear the smile in his words, and before Alex could reply, John swiped the phone swiftly out of his fingertips.

“You can come by we don’t mind” John assured Thomas, watching Alex roll his eyes and shake his head, although the smile playing on his lips said otherwise. “Okay! I’ll be two seconds” he chuckled and hung up the phone, which was gently placed back in Alex’s hands, who was still smiling way too much for him. “He’s so whipped” Herc announced, snapping Hamilton back into reality and back into his red complexion that appeared when anyone even mentioned Thomas’s name.

“Guys, please don’t embarrass me” Alex whined, knowing his friends way too well to know what they were capable of when left with the right of free speech, and extensive knowledge of Alex’s entire life and every embarrassing moment that came with it. “We’re your friends, love, that’s kind of our job” Laf reasoned, but Alex just shook his head. A confident knock filled the room and John squealed with excitement, as Alex strolled to the door and carefully pulled it open revealing Thomas standing there, immediately breaking into a large grin as soon as his eyes met with Alex.

The 3 boys behind Alex were practically screaming as they watched the silent interaction, seeing Alexander so bright eyed and happy was something they never thought they’d see without a book in his hands or so much talking and giggling from them that he’d forget he was present in the moment. All three, as if they were thinking the same thing, gave a similar look to one another; a look that read for them to look out for Alex and make sure Thomas is right for him.

“Hi” Alex eventually said smiling, as he stepped back to let Thomas in who was quick to follow with a hand still situated behind his back. Thomas slowly brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a large bouquet of the prettiest, gorgeous flowers he’d ever seen. His extensive flower knowledge quickly picked up the small gatherings of gypsophila, in the mix with paperwhites, peonies, roses white and pink, and few other flowers he couldn’t quite decipher since the tears have begun to prick at the bottom of his vision.

“Surprise!” Thomas grinned, holding the flowers lower towards Alex’s reach. Behind the, his friends were opened mouthed with shock, other than John of course who was silently screaming into Lafayette’s lap with excitement for everything he was about to witness. On the other hand however, Alex looked up at Thomas and down at the flowers once more before letting free of the waterworks and letting out a heavy sob; this alerted all three of his friends who shot up, ready to pounce for their friend. Luckily, Thomas was quickly wrapped round Alex in a second flat.

“No, don’t cry darlin’! Thomas cooed, kissing the top of Alex’s head hard enough to know he felt it, “I’m s-s-s-sorry, I n-never thought a-a-anyone would do this f-for me-e” Alex smiled between stuttered breaths and tears, he was truly a cry baby for anything, especially when someone did something that was the tiniest bit nice for only him.  “Aw love” Thomas laughed, tilting up his chin to give him a reassuring smile and to wipe off the stray tears that seemed to never end, even when a soft smile glittered through.

“I will jump out this window soon if you two don’t hurry up and kiss” a frustrated John huffed, which only made Alex flush red and Thomas to giggle at John, raising his eyebrows as if silently telling him to watch. Thomas flicked his sight back down to Alex, who was staring at him with glazed shine to his eyes, and cupped the side of his cheek bring their lips together. Alex was the first one to melt from the kiss; he’s knees buckling slightly making him waver downwards, fortunately Thomas wrapped the bouquet filled arm round Alex’s waist and held him upright, pulling him closer at the same time.

A rather loud wolf whistle from Laf made them part, Alex flushed red from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment from what his friends had just saw, and Thomas blinking out his euphoric haze. “So why the visit?” Alex quietly laughed, looking to floor; a small laugh could be heard behind him, reminding him how awkward he always is.

“To give you these, obviously” Thomas shook the flowers at Alex, who finally took them and admired every inch of detail that caught his eyes, the whites and pastel pinks blending and mixing perfectly in a rainbow of hues. “Thank you” Alex whispered, springing at Thomas and wrapping his arms tightly round his waist, to show as much gratitude as his strength would let him.

“Shall we watch a film then?” John asked, breaking Alex and Thomas out their bubble.

“All of us?” Laf quizzed.

“Yes!” Alex squealing in excitement, “I have so many blankets we can share; we can just sit along the length of my bed”

“Sounds like a plan then” Herc grinned, looking up from his phone that he was tapping away on.

“Wait, do you wanna join Thomas” Alex asked, forgetting that Thomas may have to be somewhere, or do something, but he was met with a smile a ruffle of his hair, “Of course I will!” Smiling away, Alex got to work in stripping his room of every blanket that he had stuffed away in cupboards and under sofas with the help of John and Lafayette; they found a total of 15 blankets, and Alex got strongly shamed for buying way too many blankets.

\------------

Hardly ten minutes into the film; Alex was softly snoring away. The five of them were cuddled together on Alex’s bed; Alex was snuggled close against Thomas’s chest lightly sleeping, an arm securely casing him in Thomas’s warmth. Next to the two, John, Lafayette, and then Herc were entangled with one another in at least one way or another, whether it is legs linked or heads lying on laps. Over all of them, the fifteen blankets were tucked between bodies and under arms, twisted and scrunched up in a jumbled mess, stripes, polka dots, tartan, whites, pinks, greys were all in the mix of soft fabric, decorating the tired bodies in a splash of life and energy.

With a smile adorned on everyone’s face, they all fluttered off to sleep one by one until Thomas was left the only one awake; watching the credits roll across the television and a flash of darkness shaking the room, as Thomas turned off the TV. Looking over at the snoring group of boys who were tangled together, he smiled before looking down at his chest where Alex lay, feeling his smile grow as he felt the slow rise and fall of Alex’s chest. Gently he swiped a hand through his hair, clearing Alex’s face so he could gently peck his forehead, whispering an almost inaudible “Goodnight Alex, I love you, but I’m sure you know that already” he quietly laughed. “You have got me way too head over heels in love with every part of you and everything you do” he happily sighed. “I wish you knew how much you’ve changed me and my life, hell I’ve not even known you that long, but God have you made me happy” he whispered, playing with small sections of Alex’s hair.

“I could say the same” Alex sleepily mumbled, “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! I M P O R T A N T !!
> 
> I want you to be as much as a part of this story as me! So this weeks QOTC is going to help you to read something you wanna read and me to keep this story going as long as possible!
> 
> QOTC: What are some things you'd like to see good ol' Thomas and Alex get up to?!
> 
> AOTC: Well I'll help you all out, I definitely want more domestic scenes! (Any Ideas?!?!)�


	15. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOBBING AT ALL YOUR COMMENTS IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR IDEAS INTO CHAPTERS!!!
> 
> BTWWWW I did my drama exam yesterday and it went so well!!! i am still so exhausted though but hey 1 exam down like 20 more to go whooooo! ahahhaahahahahaha laughs through pain.
> 
> ENJOY THIS MY LOVLIESSS

Staring up to the sky, Thomas sighed.

This had been the moment he had been distressing about since the moment him and Alex became official; Thomas Jefferson was going to reveal to James Madison that he was in a relationship with Alexander Hamilton. James had heard so many stories from Thomas about every person he’d kissed, dated, and whatnot until their fling ended and Thomas would be off moping to James till he found someone new. Every conversation between them would have James making the same comparisons, asking the same questions, and contain at least one judgement of the person, and Thomas was so scared what James would say about Alex.

 _It’s now or never_ , Thomas thought as he knocked on James’s door.

“Hey!” James smiled and pulled Thomas into a hug as they came to face to face, another good thing about them both being ridiculously tall. Thomas only smiled before inviting himself in, it was all the same, except a ball of anxiety was sitting in Thomas’s throat, threatening to spill. “So, why the ‘urgent’ meeting” James mocked, throwing a can of lemonade at Thomas who gently placed it beside him before putting on a serious expression, he felt he couldn’t even joke around with the amount of worry he was drowning in.

“I’m dating someone” Thomas rushed out like he was ripping off a band aid, still not feeling satisfied without a proper judgement being thrown at him, luckily it was almost as if James’s could read his thought, “Well done! So who’s the lucky fella?” James smirked, elbowing Thomas who only shook off his happy tone with a light shove. _Now or never, now or never, now or never_ , Thomas whispered in his head still feeling way too unprepared for the few words that he needed to tell his best friend.

“Well, it’s erm” Thomas coughed, taking in a deeper breath, “Alexander Hamilton.”

“Who?”

Thomas didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse that James didn’t know Alex, of course there was the amazing realisation that James may not know him and that meant a lack of judgement. Thomas could bring James and Alex together to meet properly and Thomas would be able to see that bright pink blush he loved so much, and he was beginning to smile externally just thinking about him.

“He’s the shortest one in our year, long hair, the biggest and brightest brown eyes you’ve ever seen” Thomas explained, not holding back on indulging himself on picturing the perfect boy, smiling brightly while doing so. However, while Thomas was smiling into nowhere, James was flicking through the faces he’d seen while wondering round the college, trying to fit Thomas’s description of Alexander.

“Oh, I know who!” James suddenly exclaimed, “Wait, seriously Thomas?” he asked, giving Thomas a look of confusion, never in his life had James imagined Thomas to want to date the shortest, shyest boy he’d come across. As soon as Thomas heard him, his expression sunk, feeling his disappointment hit him so hard, and he just gently nodded so slightly that James would have missed it if he wasn’t scanning his every expression to see if he was serious or not.

James saw his look and was quite surprised, “Hold up, you really like this guy don’t you?” he said wrapping his arm round Thomas’s shoulders, who looked up at him with the most certain expression he felt like he was sitting with a friend he’d never seen before. They were always joking about every little thing, whether it’d be relationships or the show they were watching, nothing was ever one hundred percent serious, so seeing Thomas with a look of determination and certainty was a new and slightly scary experience.

“Promise me this wasn’t like the ‘Ben Franklin Situation’?” James asked, a time where Thomas dated Ben for a total of three days after pining over him to find he grown to quickly disliking him.  Thomas quickly shook his head, and James could only smile at how head over heels he could already see Thomas already was. “Okay, well I know literally nothing about Alexander” James laughed, “so tell me about him”

“Okay, so he is really short, like under five foot short which seems like some kind of disadvantage oh but James, you’ve never seen someone so adorable! Alex blushes at literally everything, like you could say two words and he’d immediately be glowing pink” Thomas smiled, pausing for a breath, “he doesn’t even need to speak, just sitting there or falling asleep on my chest makes me physically ache, literally James it hurts to look at him without smiling or ‘aww’-ing.”

James couldn’t believe what he was seeing; never had Thomas physically lit up and beamed when talking about someone. “But when he does speak James, he can be so quiet or he can get so excited that he rushes and gets louder but it’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, but his voice is so soft at night, when he reads aloud whatever book he is reading and smoothly reads every word clearly until he falls asleep” Thomas tapers off with a happy sigh.

“You like him then?” James laughs; almost absorbing Thomas’s happy aura as he smiled away to himself yet again, “Like is too much of an understatement” Thomas laughed back, feeling an amazingly large weight free off his thoughts. Half off his head wanted to sit with James now for an hour or so and laugh about like they usually do, but the other half really wanted to drag James over to Alex’s place and have them meet; that half just happened to be prevailing in his ideas.

“Could you come meet him?” Thomas sprung out quickly.

“I don’t suppose why not” James shrugged with a small smile.

“Pleas- wait. Really?” Thomas asked and James only nodded with a small laugh.

\--------------------

It took Thomas about ten minutes of assuring Alex that James will not hate him and will not force them to break up for him to agree to meeting them both. It also took ten minutes for James to have tears in his eyes from giggling at how much Thomas had to reassure Alex that James won’t “attack him for stealing Thomas”, James knew he was going to have to be gentle.

Not even finishing the knock on the door, Thomas and James were greeted with Alex, who swung the door open rather quickly. Thomas could hardly contain himself in sweeping up Alex in his arms and pressing a soft, loving kiss against his lips, feeling him simultaneously kiss back and wrap his short legs tightly round his waist making him smile against Alex. However Alex parted quickly when he looked behind Thomas to see no other that James Madison smiling sweetly at the two of them, how could Alex forget.

Alex wiggled his way down from Thomas and turned to face James, the ability to say anything suddenly lost and replaced with a small smile and wave which contrasted to the massive block red colour that blessed his cheeks. James tried not to giggle, and returned a small wave before stepping in the room and opening his arms to Alex who hesitantly stepped into.

James gently wrapped his arms around Alex who was practically red hot to touch with the red complexion that covered his face; before Alex could hug him for more than two seconds he retracted and returned close to Thomas’s side, hating at how much he kept blushing. “Yep, you were spot on” James said to Thomas, who looked rather proud from that comment; Alex looked up to them both, playing eye tennis between their looks.

“Stop talking about me with your eyes!” Alex huffed, and both boys looked down and him and giggled, Thomas melting slightly at the pair of eyes that shone when he looked at them. “Sorry Alexander, I’ve just never heard Thomas give such an accurate description of someone” James said, smiling at Thomas who was staring back at him with a look of mock betrayal.

“Did he now?” Alex smirked walking to sit on his bed, Thomas and James quick to follow; Thomas could only stutter a choked mix of sounds, leaving Alex to start to giggle away. Thomas sat down at the end of the bed still giving James evils- that clearly were not working-, and James sat at the opposite end of the bed and Alex easily slipped between Thomas’s legs, leaning against his chest.

“Don’t worry, there was nothing bad said” James winked at Alex, making him smile and lean his head back far enough to be looking up at Thomas, who flashed a grin with blushed cheeks, an extremely rare sight that even James noticed and was not afraid to keep quiet, “Did I just see Thomas Jefferson blush?” he exclaimed, making Thomas flush red even harder and Alex to turn into a fit of giggles.

James could only watch as Alex giggled and wriggled about as Thomas grew redder, trying to shush Alex but his attempts only got him licked on the hand or caused him to just grow redder. Even watching them pause to simply smile at each other and wait for Alex to meet Thomas’s eyes was making James like Alex more and more, anyone who made his best friend that happy was a friend to him as well. The sudden silence made James turn back to the two culprits, finding Alex whispering in Thomas’s ear, his eyes darting nervously before they finally parted.

“James, care to stay for a film?” Thomas asked, “Alex didn’t want to ask” he smirked down at Alexander who whined rather loudly, “Thomas!” ringing out the ‘s’ while covering his face with his tiny hands that hid the red canvas which was his skin. “Sure, might as well” James shrugged, not bother to hiding the small smile that creeped through his casual tone as Alex lit up at the opportunity of them being able to watch a film together.

“You’re not a rom-com person are you Alex? You seem the type” James asked.

“Why does everyone say that!?” Alex shouted in exclamation, making James laugh and Thomas to laugh along as well, wrapping his arms around him lovingly and presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THAT? PLS SAY YOU DID! NOW EVERYONES FAVE TIME OF THE CHAPTER:
> 
> QOTC: Describe yourself?
> 
> AOTC: Well, I am 4ft 10", with blue eyes that people describe as the ocean, & brown hair that's usually knotted into a low bun or left free. I enjoy reading and writing, and the odd spot of acting! Also science, I am quite good as the sciences! Also I am quite smart in the educational department, not in the common sense one.  
> Oh, I require constant validation to everything I do because of stupidly low self esteem and self hatred, but eh? I'll survive!   
> I don't swear, like ever.  
> anyway, I am kinda awful at description so my face is on my instagram(s) if you wanna see the face behind the name.  
> \- Mollchester  
> \- dottymathers
> 
> SORRY OKAY TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELVES AND KEEP COMMENTING CAUSE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!


	16. Thunder and Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO GAVE IN THE PROMPT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SPEAK NOW SO THE COMMENTS KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl soRRY THIS IS SHORTER AND A FILLER BUT I HAVE 7 EXAMS IN THE SPCAE OF 5 DAYS NEXT WEEK BUT STILL WANT YOU ALL TO HAVE A CHAPTER TO FUEL Y'ALL!!!
> 
> OKAY BUT MY FIRST BIO EXAM WENT SO WELL?? LIKE?? WOWZOR???

A large rumble of thunder awoke Alex several hours later, his eyes flicking open suddenly and his heart hammering in his chest from the sudden waking;  Carefully, Alex slipped out from under Thomas’s grasp and tip-toed along the carpet, a chill of cold air hitting his bare legs as he arrived at the window.

 _James must have gone home a while ago_ Alex thought as he stared at the night. The sky was pitch black and scattered with rather large grey clouds, every now and again a flash of lightening broke through the blanket of darkness and  illuminated the sky and everything beneath it. Between each break of the clouds, Alex could see hundreds of stars shining softly and he was sure he was only one of the few people witnessing them at this moment, so that made every second more and more beautiful.

Another loud rumble of thunder shook the air in the room, and Alex heard a small stuttered gasp behind him; quickly spinning round, he saw Thomas sitting with the covers covering almost the whole of his face other than his eyes which clearly connoted fear from half the room away. Alex swiftly tip toed back to the bed and softly sat on the edge putting a hand on Thomas to get him to open his newly closed eyes, feeling him subtly shaking.

“What’s up Thomas?” Alex carefully whispered, not leaving his side until he got more than a shake of head for an answer. A flash of light lit up the room again and Thomas whimpered, and everything suddenly clicked in Alex’s head, Thomas was scared of thunder and lightning. At first Alex was shocked; he thought Thomas was not scared of anything, he felt like a superhero to Alexander, yet of course every superhero had their weakness and Thomas’s was thunder.

Alex began to gently making shushing sounds, racking his brain over what he could do to distract Thomas from not bursting in to tears at four in the morning, which simultaneously providing any kind of loving touch he could. “Your fears don’t have to be rational Thomas” Alex cooed quietly, “want me to come back into bed?” Thomas nodded, and Alex clambered back under the covers just as yet another bang of thunder filled his ears. Thomas found Alex’s hand as soon as the round of thunder hit and held him tightly as if he could stop it all if he tried, but the fact he know he couldn’t only made him shake and stir more.

“Want me to sing?”

Alex already regretted his decision before finishing the question; his mind just had to travel to the first thing that helped him calm down, but he wasn’t by himself right now.

However, Thomas perked up at that idea, and almost forgets about the weather outside just at the thought of Alexander softly singing in barely a whisper, so he gave a slight nod in hopes of him seeing before retreating to ‘safety’ further in the bed covers. He watched Alex stare right back at him, with worry and empathy swimming in the once joyful shining eyes and felt suddenly guilty, a bubble of tears were felt rising from his stomach.

Music suddenly didn’t exist in Alex’s mind anymore, as no song felt good enough to sing, even if a simple hum couldn’t cut anything that popped into his head. Alexander found himself continuing to coo at Thomas matched with tender touches, while mentally going through every song on his Spotify list, still nothing could portray anything as much as Alex wanted to say. “Sorry lovely, my mind’s gone blank; I’ll think of something in a minute” Alex apologised, but Thomas had zoned out at the nickname, giving his body a fuzzy, warm feeling that made his heard skip a beat or two.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in” Alex delicately sung, the words making him almost cringe at how perfectly cheesy the song felt to him but still felt so smooth, buzzing against his lips. “But I can’t help falling in love with you” Thomas laughed as Alex faltered at the end of the line due to smiling a lot harder than he should be; the laugh was a relief for Alex though, the quiet noise of laughter was a sign of distraction, as the last person Alex wanted to see cry was Thomas himself.

Hamilton continued to quietly sing as flashes of light bounced out at the corners of their eyes, and cracks of thunder crawled their way into Alex’s song; however, side by side, facing one another, they could both ignore everything but the sweet acapella. Slowly, Thomas’s eye’s felt heavier and heavier, as Alex’s voice just felt so smooth and soft across his skin, like an invisible blanket of security that was for sure to keep out any fears that wanted to attack him.

Before he could even finish the song, heavy breaths came from Thomas’s direction as Alex looked over and found Thomas sound asleep, the last remains of his conscious smile playing on his lips. Smiling himself, Alex shuffled closer to Thomas and sighed at the warm feeling Thomas gives him physically and mentally; the waves of heat forming a bubble round him and the hot flutter of euphoria being merely close to him his insides fill up with.

There was no way he could ever leave this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it? i really hope you did, ii do think this is the worst chapter i'vee worte and i feel like a butchered the personaaa i dea andd ahhhhhhh fprgive meeeEEee <3
> 
> QOTC: fears?
> 
> AOTC: I have way too many but: spiders, death, small spaces, heights, trypophobia, and more that are probarlyyy triggeriinggggg


	17. We Were Born To Make History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT RESIST THE YOI REF IN THE TITLE SORRYYYY
> 
> OMG. IM HALFWAY THROUGH EXAMS!!! THEY'VE BEen bloody tiring and they started as stressful now it;s just pissing me off I have to sit in the hall for over an hour whOOPSSSS
> 
> ANYWAYYYY
> 
> I UPDATED (FINALLY) BUT IT'S HALF TERM SO HOPEFULLY I CAN WRITE MORE CAUSE MY FINGERS ARE ITCHING TO TYPE!!!
> 
> ALSO OOMG NEW MUSICAL OBSESSION!
> 
> BE MORE CHILL.
> 
> IT'S BLOODY AMAZING AND JEREMY AND MICHAEL ARE MY PRECIOUS BOYF RIENDS (YOU'LL GET IT IF YOU GO IN TUMBLR) AMD JUST ASDFGHJKL I DID A COVER ON ONE OF THE SONGS WHICH MAKES ME SOBBBBB ON MY INSTA
> 
> @/DOTTYMATHERS (DW I WILL ACCEPT YOUUUUU) 
> 
> OKAY OKAY 2.6K WORD CHAPTER HER YOU AREEEEE (told you i was itching to write)
> 
> *cue Yuri On Ice Theme*

“Where the fuck is it?” Thomas loudly groaned, as he searched around Alex’s room for his mobile, he only wanted to quickly check the weather for the day but it had turned into a 20 minute search around and stress fest after only about two minutes. Rather than carrying on and risk crying from frustration, Thomas flopped back onto the bed with a sigh turning to Alex who was still softly sleeping, the tip of his thumb hanging from his lips as he let out gentle breaths, letting Thomas know Alex’s mind was in a safe space.

Thomas turned to fully face Alex and felt something digging into his shoulder and he jumped at unwanted sensation. Sitting up again, he looked under the pillow which was stabbing him somehow and obviously he found phone, as why wouldn’t it be under the one place he was sure he looked under? The wave of satisfaction he wanted 20 minutes ago finally arrived, and he leant back down and got to his original need, checking the weather for the day. Today was not Thomas’s day though, as his hope for a sun filled day that could be spent with Alex outside was shattered by a cloudy day with many interludes of rain, so now he had to wrack his mind for something they could both do.

 _Ice skating!_ The idea sprung into Thomas’s head and it was the best thing he’d thought of in a while, Thomas was sure Alex was reserved enough to not have been ice skating before and every scenario he could think of them in, would involve them being close together and happy, something that would definitely continue to make Thomas smile for a while. Immediately he got to searching up the boring details like times and travel, with a buzz of excitement pooling in his stomach.

There was a shuffle and a stir next to him, then Thomas’s koala of a boyfriend turned and latched himself onto Thomas’s side with a tired groan, snuggling up to him closer making Thomas look at him with a bright smile. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty” Thomas laughed, running a hand through Alex’s messy hair, untangling the strands at gently as he could, feeling Alex lean into his fingertips with a red tint to his cheeks. “Morning” Alex finally smiled, letting out another groan as he continues to fully try and wake up, “Whatcha looking at?” he asked spotting Thomas on his phone.

“I’m glad you asked my little one!” Thomas sprung, shutting his phone off and sinking down to lie face to face with Alex, “How’re you with ice skating?” Alex shrugged in reply, “never been”.

“Would you like to go, perhaps in about an hour and half?”

This woke Alex up a bit more, “seriously?!” he exclaimed, and Thomas nodded happily, sighing internally out of relief that his idea didn’t completely flop. “Yes, now do you want a drink?” Thomas asked while getting out there bed, hearing the faint whimper from Alex as he left him alone as he wondered over to the small kettle set up in the corner of the room. “No thanks” Alex mumbled from under the covers, so Thomas made coffee for one, in a rather giant mug he found in the cupboard.

15 minutes later, Alex and Thomas were still sitting in bed; a laptop at their feet playing a mix of songs which Alexander was gently mumbling to, while Thomas sipped on hot coffee. Suddenly out of nowhere, Alex’s hands pinch the mug out of Thomas’s grip and lifts the mug to himself, grimacing slightly at the sweetness, “how can you drink something so sweet?” he exclaimed, Thomas only laughing in reply. “I would’ve made you a drink Alex!” Thomas said, taking back to mug and taking a sip, but Alex could only blush red and mumble, “Wasn’t thirsty then”.

The drink swapping continued until the mug was empty, Alex getting used to the sweet tingle from the drink the more he drank and Thomas still laughing at every ‘subtle’ cringe he tried to hide at the sugary aftertaste. Thomas put the mug on the side and got out of bed, ignoring Alex’s whines of protest to stay longer, “I’m going to get dressed you sloth!” he laughed, “I’ll be back in about 10 minutes, be dressed by then! Also make sure you’re warm!” Thomas added, as he opened the door to leave and go back to his dorm. Just as the door was about to close and Alex would be left alone, it flew back open, “Wait I forgot something”

Thomas skilfully jumped onto the bed, landing perfectly next to Alex and quickly leaned forward towards him kissing maybe too desperately and forcefully, but the hum of approval from Alex made any doubts fly far away and focus every thought in his head on the softness of Alex’s lips and the taste of coffee between his lips. The kiss continued longer than Thomas expected, but he definitely was not complaining, now that Alex was full on straddling him while still being far too immersed in their heavy make out session.

 _Why is Alex such a damn good kisser?_ Thomas thought; every second that their lips were together Alex melted more, turning into a weak puddle on top of him that had to be held by one of Thomas’s arm to prevent him from falling. Eventually Alex quickly pulled away, making it Thomas’s turn to whine at the loss of pressure against his lips, “go get changed” Alex whispered with a smirk, and Thomas submissively agreed.

\-----------------------------

“Ready?” Thomas asked as he swiftly hopped onto the ice, and held a hand out to Alex, “as ready as I’ll ever be” he murmured, gripping tight onto Thomas’s hand. A soon as he stepped a skated foot onto the smooth ice, he slipped and landed flat on his ass flushing even redder than the cold air had already made him. Thomas found this way funnier than he should and doubled over giggling, attempting to help Alexander up at the same time, “try again, take it slow and focus on balancing” Thomas said.

Slowly, Alex stood up and managed to stay upright this time, gripping onto to Thomas with only one hand now, “well done! Now what you’re gonna do is sort of push off with your right foot and then do the same with the other foot, like a bit of a shuffle” Thomas tried to explain to a confused looking Alex, “hold on to the side and watch”

Alex watched in awe as Thomas gracefully glided along the ice, making the simple footwork look even easier than when attempted, “You got it?” he interrupted Alex’s intense staring, bringing him back to reality with a small nod as a reply. Thomas skated back to Alex and held his hands, “ready Hun?”

Following the footwork he just watched from Thomas, he held both his hands tightly and began to move, feeling Thomas light up in pride as he skated backwards watching Alex move along the ice like a penguin learning how to walk. “Now I’m gonna let go” Thomas announced and before Alex could protest, his hands were free but he managed to still stay upright. In celebration, Alex threw his hands up in the air, which left him to tumble down due to the unbalanced momentum, making him giggle at his own stupidity.

Recovery was a lot quicker this time and Alex was back on his feet and slowly skating in no time, Thomas in front skating in zig-zags to prevent himself from travelling too far ahead. Alex felt like he was beginning to get the hang of this, reducing the amount of close calls every minute he carried on skating, but he must have been saving up a big fall, as he slips suddenly and falls against an innocent woman, with a sweet smile.

“Shit! I-I’m so sorry!” Alex exclaimed, wiping the ice that had collected on his jeans then looking up at the girl he had to bump into to, noticing the kind look on her face which relaxed Alex a lot more than at first. “Hey, it’s okay!” she smiled imitating Alex in wiping off the ice that had been sprinkled up her calf, “my younger sister’s like you” the familiar stranger pointed over to the other side on the rink, where a girl was clinging to the side shouting rather annoyed words at the girl who only laughed.

“Erm, h-have I seen you before?” Alex asked before he would regret asking, the familiar face was itching to have a name or memory of some sort, before the girl could reply a single word a familiar giggle sauntered behind him and lifted Alex up onto his feet. “Eliza! How’re you?” Thomas asked placing a subtle hand on Alex’s lower back to keep him steady.

“Doing pretty good, you?”

“Amazing! I’m just here with Alexander down here” Thomas replied, looking down at a now bright red Alex, as how could Thomas not resist a short joke to make Alex blush. “Aw, well I’m here with Peggy and Angelica, who, I’m pretty sure, has skated past us several times by now” she said, looking around the rink for her sister, “and I’m sure I’ve seen you around Alex, you’re at the college yeah?” she asked and Alex subtly nodded with a small smile.

“Hold on a second” Eliza paused and turned to her struggling sister, “Pegs! It’s not THAT hard!” she shouted slapping a hand to her forehead and shaking her head, from her sister’s lack of skill at ice skating. “I’ll go help her” Thomas offered, and was next to Peggy in a three second flat, holding her hands and pulling her along with him towards Alex and Eliza. Alex couldn’t help but smile at Thomas’s selfless acts, although it was like someone had given Alex the flu shot in jealousy, as a spike of the feeling arose.

The guilt already began to pool though, as he knew it was rather silly to get jealous of things like this; he practically acted like a couple with all of his friends, and Thomas only smiles in happiness as the healthy relationship he shared. Thomas had the eyes of computer though, and quickly recognises the unwanted jealousy in Alex’s smile, and felt somewhat bad for him, from halfway there he could already feel the self-hatred dripping from his fingertips.

As soon as he was back by the two, Thomas handed Peggy to Eliza who held her sister’s hand tightly, and Thomas skated behind Alex and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex; a warm flush of comfort turning his face a pink and his stomach to flip.

“Are you two together?” Peggy asked what both the girls were thinking, no shame in blurting out their shared thoughts. “Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!” Thomas laughed, lifting Alex’s arm and taking him by surprise as he spun him like a ballerina on top of the ice until they land face to face, well as close to that as they can with Alex’s loss of height. Knowing both girls were still watching, Alex blushed a deeper hue of red and Thomas leaned down slightly to kiss him soft and sweetly.

“You’re sickeningly adorable, I hate it” Peggy laughed, Eliza agreeing while giggling along with her sister.

“Thomas Jefferson, have you finally gotten over me?”

The voice came from nowhere, until the third sister, expertly slid to a perfect stop next to her sisters and put a hand on her hip, a smirk decorating her smile, and Alex looked at them both with a very confused expression, the tap on his chest from Thomas causing him to look up at his smiling boyfriend. “I dated Ange when I was about seven, before I realised I was gay” he laughed, “and now she’s never letting it go” causing Alex to giggle at the situation.

“Shall we skate and talk? I think people are getting pretty pissed with us just standing here” Eliza suggested, and everyone agreed, other than Peggy who forced Angelica to practically drag her around otherwise she would “start to protest on the floor”. Alex skated at the end of the line they were in, not in the mood to talk just listen, though he kept a tight grip on the hand Thomas held out for him.

Half an hour later, all five of them were still talking and slowly skating round the rink, bar Alex who was in a trance of staring to the floor and watching the way the ice chip away from the blades of his skates, and feeling the smooth feel of the blades sliding along the surface, hardly listening to anyone around him anymore and just wanting to stay silent for a while, _no harm in that_ he thought. He knew it wasn’t a normal thing and if he was alone right now, Laf, Herc, and John would all be barging through his door to check he is okay.

A squeeze on his hand from Thomas brought his gaze up towards him, but in no time he was crouched lower to Alex’s height, still managing to stay upright and move along the ice, which was kind of an amazing sight to Alex.

“How’re you feeling Darlin’?” Thomas asked, slight concern dripping its way into his voice, and Alex gave a small smile in return, words just felt too much to say, “Don’t wanna talk?” he rhetorically asked, but the shot of worry in Alex’s eyes didn’t hear the rhetorical part, and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. “It’s okay, you don’t need to, as long as your content” Thomas whispered, pecking a kiss to Alex’s cheek before standing up and connecting their hands tighter together.

Not long later, Thomas decided it was time to go back, he could feel Alex’s fingers becoming the same temperature as the floor, as well as him and Peggy looking like they may both collapse any minute, so maybe them leaving would trigger the Schuylers to leave also.

“Well I think we may have to call this a day, you think Alex?” he asked towards Alex who perks his head up to reveal glazed brown eyes and red tinted nose and cheeks from the cold, making Thomas smile at him. “Yeah” Thomas laughed “it was lovely to see you three!” he chirped, stopping off at the opening of the rink and helping Alex up off the ice.

“Oh, Ange?” Thomas called back, making the three turn to him, “save Peggy from staying here any longer will you?” he laughed and Peggy gave her sister a knowing smirk that told her just what Thomas has said. The three of them must really be in sync cause they all wave them both off at the same time calling out, “Bye Thomas, bye Alexander!” in perfect synchronisation, both boys sending them a wave in return.

\------------------------------

“Sorry”.

The comfortable silence of the train ride was broken by Alex, you’d have to pick up pretty low volumes to be able to hear him, but Thomas heard him loud and clear which made him to turn to Alexander.

“Alex, you really don’t need to apologise! You’ve done not a single thing wrong, and you’ve been nothing but sweet and kind this whole day out. I’m going to have to erase this word from your head or p-put it on a piece of paper and make you eat it” Thomas stumbled, this made Alex giggle a soft, almost silent laugh. “Although, seriously now, nothing to be sorry about. Yeah?” Alex nodded in agreement, snuggling closer to Thomas’s side as the train passed through the dark tunnel and clattered loudly along the tracks in its own song, accompanied by Alex’s deep breaths, Thomas’s taps and rubs against Alex’s hand and occasional screech of metal upon metal as the train halted to a stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR THE PEOPLE THAT SUGGESTED ICE SKATINGG!!!! I LOVED WRITING IT SO MUCH! I HAVE BEEN ICE SKATING A FEW TIMES SO I KNOW WHAT IT ACTUALLY FEELS LIKE SO OMG REALISTIC WRITING WOWOWOWOWWW
> 
> OKAY OKAY EVERYONE'S FAVE TIMEEEE
> 
> QOTC: Favourite season?
> 
> AOTC: Winter all the way! I love Christmas time, and cold winter air mixed with hot drinks while being smothered in blankets and being surrounded with a multitude of candles and fairy lightssss


	18. Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!!  
> I FINISHED WATCHING THROUGH THE PLAYTHROUGH OF 'NIGHT IN THE WOODS' AND I'VE NEVER SOBBED SO MUCH AS SUCH A REALISTICALLY SAD GAME! LISTEN THO: GAY COUPLES! DISSOCIATION REALITY! DEPRESSION IN REALISTIC ASPECTS! QUALITY!!! GAME!!!  
> Seriously though, it made me ugly sob at the relatability aspect, anywayyyyyyy I've been so ill these past few days, it's a cycle of ill one day and better the next, NOT. NICE.  
> OKAY OKAY, ENJOY THIS PLZ AND I'LL SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!!!

Alexander was is a strong hysteric giggles while waiting outside the door to go to English, John leaning against the wall with a smile on his face as he watched his friend beside him radiate a happiness on he could store away and keep hidden from everyone he knew; including Thomas who stood facing the two with a shocked smile as he too watched Alex wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly a click of a door handle silenced the gathering of students down the hall, and the loud squeak of the door echoed across the corridor and bounced off the walls as it was flung open to reveal Mr. Washington, or George depending where around the college you run into him and who you were, standing tall with grin decorating his face that told the class today would be productive and worthwhile.

“I would’ve never have known that was you Alexander” George said, referring the Alex’s fit of laughter which he could only reply by flushing red realising how loud he had been and how unlike of him that usually was. “I’m glad you’ve found your voice” he said flashing another friendly smile, “me too” announced a voice from behind belonging the Thomas whose hands softly yet securely gripped Alex’s shoulders making him feel a shiver shoot down the length of his spine as he walked into the classroom to the very two seats that brought them closer to one another, metaphorically and literally.

“So” Thomas turned to Alex halfway through the lesson, surprising him, “I was wondering if you wanna come round, since I haven’t seen you in forever” he said, dragging out the last word to try and make a point that he knew would already work.

“It’s been three days Thomas. Three. Days.” Alex tried, but was already buzzing at the fingertips in happiness and excitement, since three days felt a longer than it actually was suddenly. “Yeah? That’s ages!” and Alex laughed and nodded slightly, at Thomas echo of his own thoughts a moment before, “not just us though, bring John, Laf, and Herc too!” Thomas said, perking up John’s interest.

“Wait, really?” John asked, smoothing swivelling around on his chair to face to couple who had both unconsciously moved closer to each other in small ways; their knees touching, hand itching to be interlocked with the other in one way or another, arms side by side. “Obviously!” Thomas finally confirmed.

“Then you bring round James” Alex smirked towards Thomas, already knowing he would’ve of invited him, “It can’t just be my friends!” he reasoned.

“Turns out we’re not friends John” Thomas stares to John who merely laughs at the comment, compared to Alex’s rather exaggerated eye roll towards his boyfriend. “Ugh y’know what I mean” he whines, seeing Alex so fidgety from annoyance made Thomas feel a little pinch of sympathy for him, but not enough to stop him from letting out a small snicker and giggle, “sure, sure I’ll bring James then”

As the conversation died down, John spoke up “Thomas would you hold this for a second?” he asked, Thomas silently replying by opening up his palm on the table awaiting the mysterious object to be placed on his hand. However John had other plans, as quickly grabs Alex’s palm and places it on top of Thomas’s, watching as instinctively their fingers curl round one another’s; Alex’s hands looking so much smaller. Thomas could only smirk and shake his head at John who mutters under his breath as he turns round; “fucking finally.”

\---

There was a loud gaggle of muttering and laughing behind the door as Alex slowly turns the handle, pushing open the door to reveal every guest already arrived and settled down comfortably, suddenly making Alex feel very out of place and unexpected. As soon as the slam of the door is rebounded across the room, everyone whips their head round to see who’d arrived, but they did not expect what they came to face with and every person in the room stared wide eyed in shock and utter surprise. “Hi” was all Alex could squeak out, offering a short, subtle wave directed at everyone as he still stood there, blushing, waiting for the attention to die down so he could move.

“Fuck me” Thomas accidently slipped aloud, making James laugh beside him, as he stared at Alex dressed in pastel pink sweatshirt that fell to his upper thigh, the sleeves letting the tips of his fingers be seen. His legs were painted with familiar grey coloured thigh high socks, almost reaching the bottom of the jumper if they were stretched enough. Thomas was conflicted between grabbing him and kissing him way too inappropriately in front of his friends or holding and hugging him till he falls asleep softly snoring in his arms. He decides the latter, although the first was rather too tempting.

“If you two fuck while we’re here I will easily call ChildLine! I am under eighteen and you’re my guardian tonight since it’s your dorm” John interrupted Thomas’s daze, while making the whole room snicker simultaneously, giving John a quick sense of pride. “You’ll have to restrain me then” Thomas said, winking at Alex as he settles down on Thomas’s lap.

Herc and Laf start to set up the film on the laptop on the floor, while the whole room settled down which gave Thomas the perfect time to smother Alex in as much affection as he could. “So, why the outfit?” Thomas smiled, toying with the edge of one sock with his forefinger, feeling the soft cotton against his fingertip; Alex could only shrug in return, his cheeks radiating a small wave of heat. “Gorgeous” Thomas said, immediately after pressing a kiss to Alex’s warm cheek, before he could press a kiss to the same spot, Alex turned his head just in time to capture his lips into a smiling peck.

“Jesus Christ can we finally watch this film?” James laughed as Laf and Herc finally let John take over setting up the laptop as they failed to make it work. In under a minute the film was flashed upon the TV screen and Alex caught the name of the movie they were about to watch together.

“Never seen Titanic” Alex mutters, every head simultaneously turning towards him and shouting, rather loudly: “What?!” He only shrugged, his eyes blowing wide at the whole rooms similar reaction.  Luckily Hercules broke the silence Alex couldn’t fill, “Well, good luck!” followed by Lafayette who threw a packet of tissues at Alex, “You’ll need these.”

\---

As the final scene comes to a close, the room is silent, the odd sniffle breaking out now and then; however a horrifically loud, ugly sob suddenly erupts from Alexander, shocking the room for the second time, no one there would have thought such a sound would’ve aroused from Alexander Hamilton, but there he was wiping away his tears as the end of the movie finally hit him and he just had to release every cry he had held in throughout the film.

“hey, shh” Thomas gently clucks, his motherly instinct kicking in as he held Alex with one arm while the rest of him draped across one side of Thomas, “s-s-sorry y-you d-d-did all w-w-warn m-me” Alex stuttered out between hitched breaths, giving out a little laugh at the end realising how ridiculous he felt. Thomas could only give a pitiful smile and kiss the side of Alex’s forehead, before throwing a tissue square in his face, giving Alex back the smile he loved the show and Thomas loved to see.]

“Enough of this sadness now!” Laf announces, scurrying to the laptop to change the film not before sticking a hand at John to stop him from working his way into controlling the laptop. “Who’s up for watching Over the Garden Wall, I have all 10 mini episodes on my Google Drive?” Laf asked the room who all nodded eagerly, readying themselves to watch something a lot more relaxing and simpler. Hearing he wouldn’t have to move yet, Alex snuggled deeper into Thomas’s arms, the sudden warmth and comfort making him feel a lot more tired and drowsy.

“You two are really fucking cute” John randomly blurts, slapping James behind him to “stay still” as he lays his head on his lap, Thomas could only smile and look down to see Alex’s reaction but he’d already fallen fast asleep, his lips slightly open letting out soft but heavy breaths. “Could say the same to those two” James laughs **(A/N WHEN WRITING THIS I WROTE ‘LAFS’ OMFG SAVE ME)** nodding towards Hercules and Lafayette who were just as coddled as Alex and Thomas, with Laf comfortably positioned between Herc’s legs with his arms secured around Laf, his hands resting upon Laf’s chest.

“They deny it, but I’m pretty sure there’s a mutual liking there” John smiled, before angrily flicking James’s resting arm off his head, “They will soon enough” Thomas assured, watching the two silently bicker on where hands were resting and whose feet were on top of whose. Thomas looked backed down at Alex, and carefully adjusted him to be more comfortable a few tired mutters and fatigued wriggles appeared from it, but soon he settled; the tip of his thumb wondering to his lips as he was lost in his own mind with no need to think or act.

Thomas could only kiss Alex’s forehead again, and continue to watch the mass of soft colours, and hues of dark shades on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello again!  
> enjoy? I hope sooooo!!! Titanic made me ugly sob, I have the proud title of "loudest and ugliest crier" in my friendship group XD
> 
> QOTC: Favourite video games?
> 
> AOTC: I really only watch playthroughs cause I'm really bad a video games BUT I'd say Undertale or Night In the Woods now!


	19. Picnics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OFF  
> IM SO SORRYYYY!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN A SUB-DEPRESSION WHERE'VE I'VE IGNORED EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING BUT I'VE PREVAILEDDDD!!! ALSO I LISTENED TO FALSETTOS AND WATCHED AND SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT YOU ALL NEED TO LISTEN!  
> BTW I'VE FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL NOW WHOOOPP AND I'M STILL NOT 5FT GR8!  
> Anyway enjoy this and I'll see you down the bottom!

“This is nice” Thomas hums as he lay on the grass next to Alex, their hands intertwined between them. Warm rays of sun blasted both boys as they rested, not bothering to get the food and drinks out to picnic basket Alex had owned because they were just too comfortable to move again. It had been Thomas’s idea to have a picnic at the park as soon as sun burst through his window in the early morning, so after an hour of trying to drag Alex out of bed, they finally managed to find the perfect spot on the grass and got way too carried away with talking about nonsense that they found themselves content enough to not want to do anything else.

“Someone’s not going to pass English with adjectives like that” Alex sung, releasing Thomas’s hand to sit up and grab a bottle of water out of the basket that was decorated with a pattern consisting of many types of flowers that reminded him of William Morris.

“You cheeky fucker” Thomas laughed, snatching the water bottle out of Alex’s hands making him gasp and Thomas giggle, spitting a spurt of water at Alex. “Seriously though, I’m happy you got out of bed” he smiled, watching Alex adoringly as he dug around the picnic basket and pulled out a cherry lollipop, humming in satisfaction as he placed it between his lips. Thomas watched in awe as Alex worked his way through the lolly, staring at his phone absent mindly albeit aware of Thomas’s staring out the corner of his eye. “Can you not smoothly suck on a lolly for the sake of my sanity?”

“What are you on abo-” Alex’s question was quickly cut short when Thomas leapt forward and connected their lips together in a desperate kiss. Forgetting every negative thought about PDA he’d ever had, Alex easily leaned in and felt a whine itching to be released from the back of his throat almost instantly. Despite being in Public Park, lacking in any people at all, Alex found himself enjoying the kiss way too much regardless of how messy it was becoming. The Twos boys found themselves in new positions after several more minutes, Alex laying out on the grass and Thomas in a half push up over him, funnily Alex had safely kept the lollipop clean throughout the make out session which Thomas spotted and mentally chuckled.

“You taste like cherries” was the first words Thomas said when they parted and Alex could only roll his eyes with a smile before popping the lolly between Thomas’s lips maybe more aggressively than he had meant to be, however only he noticed. “No shit, Sherlock” Alex laughed, taking back the lollipop between his lips, Thomas shivering with a grimace at the sharing Alex happened to have to problem with.

“You’ve become awfully sassy since you started dating me” inferred Thomas, pushing up and lying down on the grass next to Alex, who made himself comfortable by resting his head upon Thomas’s stomach staring at him in amusement. “I blame you” he retorted with a smirk, his hand tracing random patterns along Thomas’s chest that felt almost therapeutic to him, and Thomas could only look inquisitively at him.

“I feel like you have this secret sassy side that you never show, so you’ve given it to me through like your thoughts or whatever” which Thomas could only reply with a laugh and the shake of  a head at how ridiculous Alex was.

“I like it, it’s a new side of you I’ve found” he runs a hand through Alex’s hair, “I can still remember how nervous you were when I first sat next to you, chewing on pen lids and fidgeting lie your life depended on it” Thomas almost laughed as he realised Alex was chewing on the lolly stick as well as tapping and tracing along Thomas’s chest, the differences almost non-existent between his story and the current time.

“Hey! You were ‘Thomas Jefferson’; popular, giant, and all round intimidating! I had a right to be anxious. Wait, what were your first thoughts of me then?” Alex skilfully turned round the conversation to his own benefit, hoping on getting the answer to a question he never realised he wanted to know so badly before, since other people’s opinions of him weren’t always the brightest of things.

“Well” Thomas hummed, continuing to run his hands through Alex’s hair, “I honestly did think you were cute, and I had this need to get to know you” making Alex smile up at Thomas, “I think it was because you have a sweet voice” Thomas smiled in memory, and Alex flushed red at the compliment becoming suddenly self-conscience at his own voice.

“I really hope you never stop blushing though” Thomas pleaded, the mention causing Alex to flush a darker shade of red and attempt to cover it with one hand, failing immensely. “I don’t _that_ much” Alex mumbled behind his hand, Thomas laughing in reply, “yes you do” Alex groaning at the exposure. There was a sudden comfortable silence surrounding them, smiles adorned their lips as they drink in the slow breeze that brushed against their skin, and wove through their hair.

“We should have a dinner date sometime” Alex suddenly sprung out, smiling at the mix of the vision of two and Thomas’s shocked façade from the smashed glass of the silence.

“Where’d that come from?” Thomas questioned with a beam.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know” he said sheepishly, “I was just thinking, and we’d never had one before?” The statement becoming more of a question, intriguing Thomas more as questions and asking for things was foreign of Alex to do.

“Okay, then yes, definitely!” Thomas concluded, a satisfied look spreading on Alex face, which turns into a chuckle. Thomas watched as Alex smiled and giggled to himself, half of him wanted to just watch his individual euphoria, the other half of him wanted him to know what was so funny. The latter easily prevailed in his mind.

“What’s tickled you?”

“Who would’ve known that the most popular guy in college would be able to change my romanticality” Alex grinned at Thomas, “In the stereotype universe, you’re meant to hate me and like pick on my height or something”

“I was wondering about that; did you know you were already gay.” Thomas questioned, wondering how far Alex would go to share his feelings.

“Erm” Alex flushed a deep shade of red, “yes” Thomas’s cheeky grin only growing wider, “Oh, how’d that one come about then?” testing the lengths of how playful he could be towards Alex. However, Alex could only flush red in reply with a groan of “you’re impossible! Is this all just a ploy to make me as red as humanly possible?”

“Not my intention” Thomas hummed, “but I’m glad it happened” he added.

“You’re a pain” Alex rolled his eyes, wiggling about slightly to get more comfortable upon Thomas’s stomach, “I’m your pain” it had tried to be a sweet comment but Alex only tried not to laugh at the opportunity he swiftly took.

“Kinky”

Apparently the word was enough to send them both into fits of laughter and giggles, laughing until they were in lack of breath and it hurt to carry on. Times like this they both mutely treasured, the bubbly feeling would always been simmering at the bottom of their hearts waiting to burst out again.

“God, I love you” Thomas sighed, after calming down, looking at Alex and the way his breath still hitched whenever he said the magic words that had never felt so natural before. Alex seemed to be the same as the “I love you too” fell from his lips with no thinking required, just his natural instinct happened to have a voice of its own. Simultaneously, they both readjust themselves from the mess they had ended up in, Alex now resting on Thomas’s chest and staring at the sky while Thomas watches Alex’s eyes flutter open and shut, combing his hand through his hair, relishing the content hums from Alex.

Not even a minute later, Alex was softly snoring against Thomas’s chest.

“I don’t think you realise how perfect you are Alexander Hamilton.”

~ T H E  E N D ~

*******

**A/N**

**Wow,**

**So this is it huh?**

**I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for enjoying this story! Having some of you comment every chapter has sparked so much love for you all, and I would have never have thought so many people could have been so kind and helpful and sweet! This journey has been rather eventful but definitely worth it, and I am so glad you have enjoyed this as much as I have!!!**

**So thank you, so so so so so so much, I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU THINK!**

**P.S**

**I love seeing pictures of the authors who write, so c’est moi:**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it all right? I hope so!
> 
> FINAL QOTC: Favourite moment in But I'm Aro?!
> 
> FINAL AOTC: Definitely the the first chapter! It was based off actual real life events however this person was super pissy with me for no reason on aro pride day? ANYWAYS I GUESS THIS IS GOODBYE?!
> 
> OMG OMG OMG OH GOSH GOSH ALSO:  
> If you enjoy my writing I recently wrote a McPriceley BOM fanfiction! It's just a one-shot but you will love it I hope! And I may be writing some boyf riends fanfiction soon? I've sprung back into to Be More Chill car, and wanna write something with them!
> 
> OKAY FINAL GOODBYES! I SHALL SEE YOU ALL ONLINE!!! I WOULD HUG YOU ALL RIGHT NOW IF I COULD!!!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I do hope that was okay, please comment on things you'd like to see! I am so happy to get back to writing!


End file.
